The Dash King
by Wormtail96
Summary: A Parody of the famous Disney movie, The Lion King. Prince Dash can't wait to be King, but Leroy will do anything to steal the throne, even if that means getting rid of Dash and King Stitch.
1. Chapter 1: A Prince is born

**(A/N) Greetings everyone, to my new and improved _Lion King_ parody! Now, to all those people who think I was bullied by authors into re-writing this, that is not the case. I decided to re-write it myself. (Darth Ben, Neros, Jussonic, ect. are not Tyrants, people! They're my friends! They are just trying to give suggestions) Now, the reasons for re-writing this story is becuase the characters I chose. Take Bloo for instance, he just has too much of a selfish persona to play Simba. And Stitch, June, Dash, and Storm were just not doing well at playing the villains.**

**So here it is, this is the LK parody here to stay! This one has a cast that mostly everyone can agree on! Now, on with the fic!**

**

* * *

**

**The Dash King**

**Chapter One**

**A Prince is born**

It was the start of a new day in the Cartoon Kingdom as the sun rose over the land. The reason: a son had been born to the King and Queen.

Many cartoon characters of all shapes and sizes had heard the news. They began to make their way to the castle.

_**From the day we arrive on the planet**_

_**And, blinking, step into the sun**_

_**There's more to see than can ever be seen**_

_**More to do than can ever be done**_

_**There's far too much to take in here**_

_**More to find than can ever be found**_

_**But the sun rolling high**_

_**Through the sapphire sky**_

_**Keeps great and small on the endless of ground.**_

Then, all the cartoon characters arrived at the castle were they were gathering. At the top of the castle stood an alien creature that looked like a Dark Blue Koala with big, long ears, he had big, black eyes, razor sharp teeth, and blue patterns on his body. He had two antennas coming out of the top of his head, two more arms coming out from below his two original arms, and three spikes coming out of his back. He wore what seemed to be a red jumpsuit. He was Stitch, The King of the land

_**It's the circle of life**_

On "Circle of life", a skeleton walked up the castle stairs and stands before Stitch. He wore a black robe and held a scythe. He was the Grim Reaper, a magical being that took the soles away from those who are scheduled for their death, and Stitch's major domo. He bows before Stitch.

_**And it moves us all.**_

After Grim bowed before him, Stitch smiles and nods.

_**Through despair and hope**_

_**Through faith and love**_

Then, the most bizarre being ever to be seen walked through the crowd of cartoon characters as they bowed before him. He was a tall and lanky figure who wore an open tattered purple trench coat which he wore over a turquoise turtleneck sweater. He also wore a dark-grey, dirty, patched wizard hat and a red and purple scarf that concealed his face in shadows, except for his pitch-red eyes. He had giant metal claws that could transform into any gadget or tool and metal cleat-like legs, which made him a cyborg. But what was most disturbing about him was that he had a long, worm-like tail. He was called Wormtail96 (due to obvious reasons), a mad scientist/wizard with the I.Q. of 296, and he is the head Shaman of the land.

_**Till we find our place**_

_**On the path unwinding**_

As Wormtail96 climbed up the stairs, Stitch smiled.

_**In the circle**_

_**The circle of life**_

Wormtail96 and Stitch hugged as if they were long-time friends. They walked over to a 9-year-old, Hawaiian girl who had long raven hair, and wore a red muumuu with leave patterns and wore sandals. It was Lilo, The Queen of the land and Stitch's wife.

Lilo gave Stitch a bundle wrapped up in green cloth. It was Stitch and Lilo's son, Dash. He was a super with the power of super speed and reaction, and some of his father's strength and intelligence. He had blonde blown-back hair, and blue eyes. Stitch gave his son to Wormtail96 with a smile.

Wormtail96 then put the juice and sand he collected on Dash's brow. Wormtail96 than picked up some sand and put some on Dash's forehead, which made him sneeze a bit. Wormtail96 than ascended Dash to the point of the castle as Stitch and Lilo followed. Wormtail96 then held Dash up for the crowd to view.

_**It's the circle of life**_

The crowd began to cheer.

_**And it moves us all**_

_**Through despair and hope**_

_**Through faith and love**_

The clouds parted and a sunbeam highlighted Dash and Wormtail96 on the castle.

**_Till we find our place _**

_**On the path on unwinding **_

The cartoon characters then bowed before their future King.

_**In the circle **_

**_In the circle of life._**

**_

* * *

_**

**(A/N) Well, I believe that opening chapter went well! Now, I am having a difficulty choosing a character to play the role Scar. So, I have narrowed it down to four, which you, the readers, will vote between. Here are the characters.**

**-Yuck (from Yin Yang Yo!)**

**-Leroy **

**-Jack Spicer**

**-Pete**

**So there you are! Read and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Leroy

**(A/N) Here is chapter two of _The Dash King! _Also, even though the character now playing Scar didn't get the most votes, I just couldn't stop picturing him as Scar. So sorry for all the readers who really wanted Yuck for the role, but hey, that means you guys can use him as Scar in a LK of your own. Anyway, on with the chapter! **

* * *

Chapter 2

**Leroy**

Later, that day, a ying-yang bird flew into a cave. It landed on the peek of a stalagmite. A few minutes after it landed on the rock, a red claw grabbed the bird in a tight grip. That hand belonged to Leroy.

Leroy was Stitch's younger brother **(A/N) Technically, I think it could be considered for the Experiments to be brothers and sisters rather than cousins)**. He was a red version of Stitch's species. He had big, long and frilly ears, along with big black eyes and extra long and sharp claws. He also had razor sharp yellow teeth, and red patterns on his body. He had two crooked antennas coming out of the top of his head, two more arms coming out from below his two original arms, and three spikes coming out of his back. He also had a faint noticeable scar across his left eye. He wore what seemed to be a black jumpsuit

Leroy sighed reluctantly, which made his long ears drop as he spoke "Life isn't fair, is it? You see, I desire nothing more than to be king, but I know that won't happen in a million years" he said to the ying-yang bird. which eventually turned into an evil laugh as his ears shot back up again, "And you…shall never see the light of another day. Adieu…"

Leroy then opened his mouth, ready to devoir the ying-yang bird when...

"Didn't your mama ever tell you not to play with your food, mon?" a voice inquired. Leroy looked behind to see Grim standing there, his arms crossed and pouting.

"What is it that you want, Grim?" Leroy complained, as he held the Ying-Yang bird in place.

"Well, I just wanted to tell you that King Stitch is on his way" Grim answered. "So you better got a perfect excues for missing the ceremony this morning" he finished, glaring at Leroy as the Ying-Yang bird slipped out of Leroy's grip and flew away.

"Oh, now look at what you did, you Bone-head!" Leroy scolded "Because of your whining, I lost my lunch, literally!"

Grim just chuckled, "Ha! You'll lose **more than** that when the king's through with you. He's angrier than a Dalek with a bad temper".

"Oooh, I quiver with FEAR!" Leroy sneered evily, jumping onto a stalagmite, and coming into Grim's face with a crazed look in his eyes and his teeth bared, which made Grim look nervous.

"Now, Leroy" Grim said nervously "No need to give me that look" he began to run for it as he shouted in panic **"HELP!"**

Then, Leroy jumped on top of Grim, breaking his skeleton body into pieces. He picked up his head, and began gnawing on it, while Grim screamed in dismay.

"Leroy!" a serious voice scolded.

"What?" Leroy asked while his mouth was still full. He turned to see Stitch standing on a rock a yard behind him, who was pointing a plasma gun at Leroy, although the red alien was still ganwing on Grim's head.

"Drop him" Stitch answered with an intent look.

"Impeccable timing, your majesty!" Grim said in relief, despite the upper-half of his head was still in Leroy's mouth.

Leroy then spat Grim's head out of his mouth, grimaced at how much saliva he was caked in. While Grim put himself back together, Leroy then walked towards Stitch, who hopped off the rock, and landed two feet in front of Leroy while placing the plasma back into his pocket.

"Why! If it isn't my older brother, the King, coming down from the big-top to speak with his little brother" Leroy said in sarcastic amazement.

Stitch still had his frown "Lilo and I did not see you at the presentation of Dash" he told him.

"That was today?" Leroy gasped, in fake astonishment, "Oh, I feel simply awful!" he exclaimed before he scratched long against the rock wall with his sharp nails. Grim cringed at the sound of this, after he had finished putting himself back together.

"Must have slipped my mind" Leroy smirked, after admiring his sharp

"Well, whether your mind is as slippery as an eel or not, as the King's brother, you should've been first in line!" Grim snapped at Leroy, as he came into his face and poitning accussingly at him.

Leroy clicked his jaw, making Grim squeak, "Backing off!", and he dashed behind a huge rock, while still stitcking his head out from behind.

"Oh, I was first in line…until that little _freak _was born!" Leroy snarled, grabbing Grim by the collar and bringing him into Leroy's face again..

Stitch came in between the two, and met Leroy eye-to-eye "Well, Leroy, that "freak" is my son…your future king" he told him, while scowling at him.

"Ohh, I think I shall go off and practise my curtsy" Leroy said with sarcasm, and he began to walk off.

"Don't you turn your back on me, Leroy!" Leroy scolded.

"Oh, no, _Stitchie_, I think it's YOU that shouldn't turn your back on ME" Leroy talked back, as he looked at Stitch, and began to walk off again.

Stitch, appauld by this, roared and did a martial arts foward flip that put him in Leroy's path, baring his sharp teeth, "Is that a challenge, little brother?" Stitch snarled.

"Temper, temper, I would never even think of challenging you" Leroy said with a smirk.

"That's a laugh. You've both got the strength to lift 3,000 times your own weight. Why not?" Grim demanded, after chuckling mockingly.

Leroy then looked at Grim, "Well, you see, when it comes to genetics, I've got the brains, while King Stitchie here has all the strength and brutality" The spiteful red alien explained, as he then looked at Stitch, and he began to walk off again, "But I'm afraid I am at the shallow end of the gene pool".

Leroy then walked off into the valley, until he was completely out of sight.

Grim then walked up to Stitch's side with a heavy sigh "There's one in every family, sire…well, two in mine, actually. In addition, they also ruin special occasions" Grim explained, while crossing his arms.

Stitch then lowered his long ears with a sigh, "What am I going to do with him?" he asked.

"Well, he'd make a very handsome throwrug" Grim joked with a smirk.

"Grim!" Stitch scolded, yet he smiled too.

They then walked off, as Grim finished "And you could even turn his sharp teeth into a necklace".

The two then chuckled.

* * *

Later, that night, a gentle rainstorm came over the land. Inside a small hut, Wormtail96 was sitting down, doing a hand painting on the wall of what looked like a blue silhouette of Dash. 

Then, a 15-year-old teen came up to him, carrying vials of potions and magical objects. He wore a black leather jacket without a zipper but with a hood. White lines were on the edges of the jacket. On the inside of the jacket was a tight Hazmat-like, silk suit without sleeves. He had a white belt, tight plain white boots, and plain white leather gloves. He wore a white mask and black goggles with a white strap just above the mask. On the center of his Hazmat suits chest was the letters NL that intercepted with each other. He was No Limit 5, the second Shaman of the Land.

"Hey, Wormtail, I got that stuff you needed" NL said, placing the items next to Wormtail96.

"Good" Wormtail96 nodded, and he took the paint and put a few last touches on the painting.

"Um, no offence, Wormtail," NL said, observing the painting, "But this isn't exactly the _best _painting I've laid eyes on".

Wormtail96 then simply pulled out a crooked magic wand that had a green orb ontop and was painted red and black in spirals. He then raised it and bonked NL on the heads. "Ouch!" NL groaned, rubbing his head.

Wormtail96 then muttered to himself as he painted. He then chuckled, as he completed the ceremonial crown in the painting "Dash" He said as he chuckled again.

* * *

**(A/N) There's chapter two! Bet ya didn't expect for me to include NL in this, huh? Also, Neros, the reason for Lilo and Stitch being Dash's parents shall be revealed in the next chapter! Anyway, Read an Review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Father and Son

**(A/N) Here's chapter three! Here, we feature Dash learning the circle of life! **

* * *

Chapter 3

**Father and Son**

The next morning, before the sun came up, a familiar super came running up at full speed to the edge off the castle walls with an eager look on his face as he looked on. He was none other than Dash, but he now was 5-years-old and two-feet-tall. He wore a dark green armor like clothing with a green X in the middle of the chest part and a single purple line that went vertically behind the X. He had two giant zipped up pockets in the front of his hips on each side. He also had a zipper that went straight down the lower half of his body. He also wore giant dark purple boots and gloves with silver cufflinks on his wrists. **(A/N) His suit is supposed to be like Pete's in _Kingdom Hearts II)_**

Dash then took a huge bite of a cooked chicken leg for his breakfast, and threw the bone of the edge of the castle, hitting a red parrot named Iago on the head.

"Stupid Jerk!" Iago yelled from afar.

"Get a job!" Dash yelled back in retaliation. He then sped off.

* * *

The little Super then ran to the royal bedroom to wake up his father and mother, Stitch and Lilo. Now, although Lilo and Stitch appeared FAR too young to have a child, they were technically much older. The thing is, the Kingdom that Dash, Stitch and Lilo ruled over was highly advanced in magic. When a member of the Kingdom reached a desired age, they would then use their magic to make that age their 'eternal age'. Which means, they would stay that age for the rest of their lives.

"Father! Father!" Dash called as he ran into the room. "Come on, Father, we've got to go! So wake up!"

As Dash ran through, he accidentally jumped on a Scottish orange and white humanoid cat called Gordon. "Oof! Careful, Dash!" Gordon groaned.

"Sorry, Gordon," Dash apologized. He finally made it up to Stitch, who was still asleep next to his wife, Lilo. "Father? Dad!" Dash whined.

"Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad," Dash repeated, trying to get his father's attention while pacing back and forth.

"Your son is awake" Lilo said sleepily to Stitch over Dash's endless calling, while placing her pillow over her face.

"Before sunrise, he is_ your _son" Stitch said sleepily.

"Father! Dad! Come on, Dad!" Dash said. He started pulling on Stitch's arm.

"DAD!" The young super grunted as he lost grip on his father's arm, stumbling backwards and falling backwards.

"Alright, that's it!" Dash yelled. He then pulled out a water gun and blasted it at his father's face. Stitch sleepily looked at his son, who was pouting angrily.

"You _promised_!" Dash said angrily.

"Okay, Okay, I'm up. I'm up" Stitch said, getting up.

Dash laughed joyfully as Stitch stood up. Dash then went to Lilo, and she hugged him then nudged him off to follow Stitch up to the very top of the castle walls, where Dash and Stitch saw the sunrise.

"Look, Dash" Stitch explained, showing Dash the whole Kingdome "Everything the light touches is our Kingdome".

"Amazing" Dash said in wonder.

"A King's time as ruler rises and falls like the sun" Stitch explained, and he turned to look at Dash, "One day, Dash, the sun will set on my time here, and then it shall rise again with you as the new King".

"And I'll be the one rulling it all? Everything?" Dash asked in amazement.

"Yes, everything" Stitch replied with a nod.

"Everything the light touches" Dash repeated quietly. He then took notice of a gloomy yet distance place, and he looked up at his father. "Hey, what about that spooky and gloomy-looking place over there?"

"That is beyond our borders" Stitch explained sternly, "You must never go there, Dash".

"Really? But I thought Kings can do whatever they want" Dash said, crossing his arms.

"Son, there is more to being a King than…getting your way all the time" Stitch stated with a half chuckle as they both began to walk off.

"Really, there's more?" The prince asked in curiosity

"(Chuckles) yes, Dash" Stitch replied with a chuckle.

* * *

Later, Stitch and Dash took a long walk throughout the Cartoon Kingdom. "You see, Dash, everything you see exists together in a delicate balance" The King explained to his son "As King, you need to understand that balance, and respect all the cartoon characters--from the slithering dragon to the most Powerfulist Kaleesh".

"But Dad, don't we fight, kill, and eat Kaleesh?" Dash queries.

"Yes, Dash, but let me explain" Stitch replied, and he started to explain. "When we die, our bodies become the grass and Kaleesh harvest and eat the grass. And so we are all connected in the great circle of life".

Then, Grim came up and onto a rock that was in front of Dash and Stitch. "Good morning, sire!" the skeleton greeted.

"Good morning, Grim" Stitch greeted back with a smile.

"Just checking in with the morning report" Grim said.

"Fire away" Stitch said.

Grim then cleared his throat. With that, he began to sing in a deep low, opera voice.

Grim:**_ It's an honour and a privilege, a duty I perform_**

_**With due sense of decorum and with pride**_

_**With deference and great respect very much the norm**_

_**Plus a hint of sycophancy on the side**_

_**To stand before my ruler all the facts about his realm**_

_**To fill him in on all the beastly news**_

Stitch nodded "Yes, Yes, Grim. But get on with it" He told Grim, who sang at a quicker pace now.

Grim: (A bit more quickly) **_In order that his Majesty stands sturdy at the helm_**

_**Aware of all the fauna's latest views**_

"Grim! I get the point! Now, the morning report!" Stitch scolded loud enough to be heard by Grim.

Grim realized that he was off topic, and chuckled nervously." Ah, yes, Sire. The report" Grim responded. He then cleared his throat, and began singing again.

Grim: **_The Bandar-log monkeys are going ape, Supers remain above it all_**

_**OmiDroids remember, though just what I can't recall**_

As Grim continued to sing, Dash saw a Gengar pokemon phase out from the ground. The young super then got a pretty devilish idea, and he picked up a large tree branch, and leapt at the ghost pokemon, ready to bring it down on its head, but only to have it evade him. Dash then looked around for the Gengar to phase out from somewhere.

_**Hyenas are snapping up fresh offers from the elephant graveyard **_

_**Showed interest in underworld appartment, but I quickly said "No Thanks!"**_

_**We haven't paid the Hornbills and Mr. Burns has a hunch **_

_**Not everyone invited will be coming back for lunch**_

Grim then laughed nervously.

_**This is the morning report **_

_**Gives you the long or the short**_

Then, Dash saw the Gengar from earlier phase out from the ground, and leapt after it, once again to smash its head with the branch, but the Gengar phased back into the ground. Dash then jumped from place to place after the Ghost Pokemon. "You're pushing me, buddy!" Dash called after it, angrilly.

_**Every grunt, roar, and snort**_

_**Not a Tale I distort**_

_**On the morning report**_

Then, Dash, Unsuccessfully missing the Gengar again, went splat against a tree trunk, mumbling, _"Dang_". Stitch saw this and he walked up to his son.

"Okay, I'll bite, what are you doing son?" Stitch asked.

"Well, Tackling," Dash said, rubbing his own sore head.

"By the way you're doing it, it looks like crashing. Let an old pro show you how tackling is done" Stitch whispered. Dash looked up at his father with a smile.

Grim: **_The wildebeests got a beef _**

_**About this season's grass**_

"Stay low to the ground. Hold the branch over your head..." Stitch whispered to Dash as they both knelt down into the grass to hide themselves, and Dash held the branch tightly just over his head.

Grim: **_The Gungans have been thwarted in attempts to save their gas_**

_**Ying-Yang birds in the grey and chasing secretary birds**_

"Right. Stay low. Got it" Dash whispered.

"Shh. Not a sound" Stitch whispered.

_**Purple is this season's colour **_

_**Seen in all the Tribes**_

_**Moving down the rank and file**_

_**To near the bottom rung**_

"Take it slow" Stitch whispered "One more step; and…"

_**Far too many beetles are**_

_**Quite frankly in the dung!**_

"CHARGE!!!" Stitch exclaimed.

Suddenly, Grim screamed in terror as Dash charged at him, and knocking him down with the branch.

"Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Stitch laughed while rolling around with laughter. Then, Dash started singing.

Dash: **_This is the morning report_**

_**Gives you the long and short**_

Grim's head fell off, and Grim's body stood up unhappily and dusted himself off. Grim's head was about the roll off when Dash got in his path on "grunt".

_**Every grunt, roar, and snort**_

_**Not a Tale I distort**_

Dash then picked up Grim's head, tossed it up into the air, and hit it with the branch like in a baseball game at Grim's body.

_**On the morning report**_

The Prince then picked up Grim's head again threw him at his body again like a bowling ball upon finishing the song. Grim made inpact at his body, and broke it apart like bowling pins.

Dash then walked up to Stitch, who smiled at him proudly. "Very good, son" the King told his son proudly.

Then, something tapped Grim on the shoulder, after he had put himself back together. He turned to see the Gengar from before, behind him.

"Grim?" Gengar said.

"Yes, what is it, Gengar?" Grim asked with a half sigh.

"Mister Grim, I have news from the Sky and Underground" Gengar said, saluting. He then floated onto Grim's shoulder and whispered something to him that made the skeleton dude go pale with shock.

Meanwhile, Stitch knelt down to Dash's level, and spoke to him. "Now, this time-" Stitch began, only to be interrupted by a horror-struck and frightened-looking Grim.

"King Stitch! **ANTI-TOONS and SUPER VILLAINS!** In the Cartoon Kingdom!" Grim exclaimed in panic.

Stitch then got serious, and took out his blasters, and began to run off to fight these enemies. "Grim, take Dash home" He ordered to Grim, who nodded.

"Aw, Dad, can't I come?" Dash whined.

"No way, son." Stitch replied sternly. He then marched off to fight the Anti-Toons and super villains.

Dash then huffed angrily. "I never get to go anywhere" he complained.

"Oh, Master Dashiell, ONE day YOU will be King. Then you'll be able to chase those crazed, disgusting, savage freaks from dawn to dusk" Grim stated as he escorted Dash home.

Dash chuckled at the thought of that with a smile as he daydreamed himself all grown up, and beating the living tar out of a bunch of Cannibals with a weapon of his own. Most likely a Keyblade.

* * *

Back at the Castle, an irritated Leroy was pacing around on an overhanging rock edge. The Ying-Yang bird from before flew past him. Leroy's extra body parts burst out of his body and he grabbed the Ying-Yang bird, shredded it to pieces, devoured its carcase and chewed on its bones. He then spat the bones out and kicked them off the edge. Suddenly, a happy-looking Dash came onto the scene, running up to Leroy.

"Hey, Uncle Leroy, Guess what!" Dash called.

Leroy glared at Dash out of the corner of his big, black beady eye, and rolled both black eyes in annoyance. "Ugh! I despise these 'guessing games'!" he complained.

"Well, I'm gonna be King of The Cartoon Kingdom" Dash told him with a smile.

"Oh, Goody" Leroy said with sarcasm

Dash then ran up to the edge of the rock and looked out over it. "My Dad just showed me the whole Kingdom, And when I grow up, I'm gonna be the one ruling it all" he finished greedily with a chuckle, and with the eyes of a power-crazed maniac.

"Yes. Well…forgive me for not_ leaping_ for joy. Bad back, you know" Leroy said, slumping down on his side.

Dash came over and rested his biggish-smallish onto Stitch's biggish-smallish head. "Hey, Uncle Stitchy? When I become King, what will you be?" the young prince asked with curiosity.

"I will become a Monkey's Uncle" Leroy joked with sarcasm.

Dash chuckled as he got off his Uncle's head. "You're so weird" Dash said with a smile.

"You have no idea" Leroy complained, yet he was smiling an unseen smile. "So, your father showed you the whole Kingdom, did he?"

"Yeah" Dash replied.

"He didn't show you what's beyond that rise at the northern border?" Leroy asked.

"Well, no, not really," Dash said in disappointment. "He said I can't go there".

"And he's absolutely right" Leroy agreed. "It's FAR too dangerous. Only the bravest cartoon characters go there".

"Well, I'm brave" Dash said "So just between you and me, what's out there, anyway?"

"I'm sorry, Dash, but I'm afraid I just can't tell you" Leroy said, crossing his arms.

"Aw, Come on! Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasssse?" Dash whined.

"Dash, Dash, Dash (a pause occurs) Dash (Another pause occurs) Dash, I'm only looking out for the well-being of my favourite nephew" Leroy said, patting Dash on the head.

"Yeah, right. I'm your only nephew" the little prince said.

"That's an even better reason why I must be protective of you" Dash told his nephew. "An OmniDroid Graveyard is no place for a young prince like yourself" then, he faked his surprise by putting his red claw to his mouth and gasped "Oops".

"An OmniDroid **WHAT?!"** Dash asked enthusiastically. "Wow!"

"Oh, Dear, I've said too much!" Leroy said in fake dismay. "Well, I suppose you'd find out sooner or later. You being so clever and all! Now just do me one favour" he pulled Dash near him as he said the last part. "Promise your Uncle Leroy you'll never visit that dreadful place".

Dash thought to himself. "Hmmm" He then looked up at his uncle with a smile. "No problem" The Prince said.

"There's a good boy," Leroy said as he let go of Dash, who began running off to find one of his friends. "You run along now and have fun. And remember…" Dash stopped running as he looked back at his red, furry Uncle. "It's **OUR** little secret".

Dash nodded with a smile, and ran off. When his nephew was out of sight, Leroy chuckled evilly with a just as evil smile as he walked off.

* * *

**(A/N) Oooh, that Leroy! He really burns me up! Anyway, next chapter, we meet the character playing Nala! Now, I have narrowed it down to two characters,**

**-Haley Long**

**-Yin (from Yin Yang Yo!)**

**So, what I ask is, when you review, please make sure to give your opinion on who you think should play Nala. Read and Review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Dash can't wait to be King

**(A/N) And here we are with chapter four! Now, casting the role of Nala was VERY DIFFICULT, becuase quite a few readers wanted Yin, and quite a few others wanted Hayley. Well, when I gave my vote, it became a close draw. So I have made my decision; Yin shall have the role. Now, I know those who wanted Hayley will be kinda disappointed that she didn't get the role, but think about it, there have been some DashxHayley pairings already, and like NL and Anonymous said, Yin is more of the type. So let's give DashxYin a chance! **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

**Dash can't wait to be King**

Dash ran down the slope of the bottom part of the castle. He ran towards his mother Lilo and a woman with platinum blonde hair called Mirage. Mirage was sitting down with a young pink female humanoid rabbit who she was scrubbing with a sponge. The pink rabbit wore a white karate shirt and she had turqoise eyes. She was Yin, Mirage's daughter and Dash's best friend. Next to Yin was a blue male humanoid rabbit wearing a white karate shirt, and he had purple eyes. He was Yang, Yin's brother.

"Hey, Yin" Dash addressed Yin, he turned to Yang, "Hello, Yang".

"Hi, Dash" Yin greeted Dash.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, hello, Dash" Yang said, not really paying attention to Dash and Yin. Yang was holding a towl over his arm, waiting impatiently for his bath, so he could then go out hunting.

"Hey, Yin. Let's go. I have just heard about this great place" Dash told her.

"Um, Dash, in case you haven't noticed, I'm kind of in the middle of a bath" Yin said through clenched teeth as Mirage started to scrub hard on Yin's head.

"And it's time for yours," Lilo said from behind Dash.

"Run for it, man! Run like the wind!" Yang exclaimed, a bit over-dramatically.

Dash then began to speed away, which made Lilo sigh in aggravation. Lilo then clicked her fingers. Before he got ten feet away, Dash was grabbed by a muscular seven-foot tall purple-furred monster. He also had yellow eyes, a light purple snout and face, two huge horns on his head, along with very sharp teeth, black claws, a unibrow, and a purple tail that looked like that of a devil's, only it was bent. He even wore gray cargo pants, gray boots and a black belt with a belt buckle that looked like a skull. He was Eduardo.

"Nice try, Señor Dash" Eduardo said in his gruff Spanish voice, as he carried Dash back to wear his mother was, "But you are taking your bath, whether you like it, or not".

"I hate being small" Dash grumbled blankly, as Eduardo gave Dash back to Lilo.

"Thanks, Ed" Lilo said to Eduardo. She then took out a sponge and began to scrub Dash on the head.

"MOTHER!...Mom. You're messing up my hair. You really have no idea how long it takes for me to get my hair into this style, do you?". Dash complained. Lilo smiled at this as she finished cleaning him,

"Okay, Okay, I'm clean. Now may we please go now?" Dash asked rudely, jumping down.

"So, where are we going? It better not be anyplace dumb" Yin said to Dash as Mirage finally stopped cleaning her.

"Oh, No. It's really cool" Dash told her.

"So then where is this "really cool" place, son?" Lilo asked Dash with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, Well, um…" Dash said while thinking of an excuse, after all, lying was his speciality. He then thought up a perfect lie: "…Oh, it's just around the water hole. That's all".

"The water whole? What's so great about the water whole?" Yin asked Dash.

"I'll SHOW you when we GET there" Dash whispered back at Yin.

"Oh," Yin said, realising what Dash ment. She turned towards Mirage, "Uh…Mom, can I go with Dash?"

"Hmm…What do you think, Lilo?" Mirage asked Lilo, as she pulled Yang close to give him a bath.

"Well…I guess…" Lilo began while thinking.

"Pleeeease?" Dash and Yin asked in unison with broad and forced grins .

"Well, It's all right with me…" Lilo started.

"All right!" Yin said.

"Yeah!" Dash added as the two began to make their way off.

"…As long as Grim goes with you" Lilo finished quickly, before they were out of ear-shot.

Dash and Yin stopped dead in their celebration.

"Oh, no, not that Bone-Head!" Dash complained.

Nelson Muntz came out from behind a rock, and laughed in his trade-mark laugh, "Haw-Haw!", he then dashed off, leaving Dash and Yin watch blankly.

* * *

Later, Dash and Yin, along with Grim, were heading towards the water hole. Dash and Yin were talking silently to each other and Grim was walking up ahead of them. 

"Step lively. The sooner we get to the water hole, the sooner we can leave" Grim called from ahead.

"So where are we really going?" Yin whispered to Dash.

"An OmniDroid graveyard" Dash replied with a whisper.

"Wow!" Yin exclaimed

"Shhh! Grim". Dash whispered, motioning towards Grim, ahead.

"Right. So how are we gonna ditch the walking, talking wind-chime?" Yin asked.

Grim hears the two whispering, although he couldn't identify what they were whispering about. He walked back towards them.

"Oh, I know how we can-" but Dash stopped when he saw Grim coming up to them.

"Oh, just look at you two. Little seeds of romance blossoming in the savannah. You parents will be thrilled, what with your being betrothed and all" Grim chuckled.

"Be-what?" Dash queries.

"Betrothed. Intended. Affianced" Grim told them, although Dash and Yin still didn't understand.

"Meaning…?" Yin asked irritably.

"(Groans) One day, you two simps are going to be married!" Grim stated, slightly annoyed.

"Yuck!" Dash gasped, trying not to gag.

"Ewww" Yumi said, in a disgusted tone.

"But I can't marry Yin. She's my friend" Dash protested.

"Yeah. It'd be too weird" Yin agreed.

"Well, sorry to burst your bubble, but you two turtle-doves have no choice. It's a tradition going back generations" Grim stated clearly. Dash mimicked Grim during the last words.

"Well, when _I _am King, that'll be the _first_ thing to go" Dash smirked.

"Not so long as I'm around, half-pint" Grim said to Dash.

"Oh, yeah, well, in that case, you're fired" Dash scoffed, crossing his arms.

"Ha! Nice try, but only the King can do that" Grim sneered, poking at Dash in-between his eyes.

"Well, Bone-bag, he' the_ future _King" Yin told Grim.

"Yeah. So _You_ have to do what I tell ya" Dash half-laughed, while thumping Grim's rib-cage.

"Not yet, I don't!" Grim snarled, "And with an attitude like that, mister, I'm afraid you are shaping up to be a pretty pathetic, and moronic King indeed!"

"Ha! That's not the way _I _see it" Dash remarked as he snickered, as music began to play.

Dash menacingly backed Grim backwards as he began to sing,

Dash: **_I'm gonna be a mega, mighty King_**

_**So my enemies beware!**_

Grim trips backwards over a log, and gets up stubbornly.

Grim: **_Well I've never seen a King of cartoon characters_**

_**Who has absolutely no taste in the style of hair!**_

Grim mockingly ruffles up Dash's blown-back hair, much to Dash's annoyance. Dash then takes some twigs and places them on is head like a crown.

Dash:**_ I'm gonna be the main event_**

_**Like no King was before**_

Dash climbs onto a log.

_**I'm brushing up on looking down**_

_**I'm working on my battle ROAR**_

On "ROAR", he shouts at Grim, startling him backwards into a puddle of mud.

Grim: (Drying on what appears to be a hanging, metal drape) **_Thus far, a rather uninspiring thing_**

Grim looks up to see that the "Drape" is an OmniDroid's metal tentacle and claw. The OmniDroid hits Grim with another one of its tentacles as with a golf club, sending him skipping like a stone across a shallow pool of water; the kids follow immediately.

Dash:**_ Oh, I just can't wait to be King!_**

"You've rather a long way to go, young master, if you think…" Grim scolded, as he walked in to an area, totally soaked

Dash:** _No one saying do this_**

"Now, when I said that, I-" Grim began.

Yin: **_No one saying be there_**

"What I meant was…" Grim said.

Dash: **_No one saying Stop that_**

"Look, what you don't realize is…" Grim tried to say.

Dash and Yin:**_ No one saying See here_**

The two ran passed Grim, knocking him into a puddle.

"NOW, SEE HERE!" Grim screamed angrilly.

Dash: **_Free to run around all day_**

Dash and Yin are now riding Taun-Tauns.

"Well, that's defiantly out…" Spongebob growled.

Dash: **_Free to do it all my way!_**

Grim: (Running ahead of the kids, looking back to speak to them and so not paying attention ahead)

_**I think it's time that you and I**_

_**arranged a heart to heart**_

Grim runs into a dragon.

Dash: **_Kings don't need advice_**

_**From stupid Bone-Heads for a start**_

Grim jumps onto a log.

Grim: **_If this is where the monarchy is headed_**

_**Count me out!**_

_**Out of service, Out of the Cartoon Kingdom**_

_**I wouldn't hang about…Aagh!**_

Grim realises he is on a log being washed towards a waterfall. It disappears over the edge. Grim yells like a little girl in surprise, but quickly flies back up.

_**This child is getting wildly out of wing!**_

Dash: **_Oh, I just can't wait to be King!_**

The kids trot up a corridor of zebras standing at attention; when Grim follows, they all turn and raise their tails; Grim quickly runs out of the corridor of zebras.

Yin and Dash dance about under a moving heard of OmniDroids while Grim flies along after them. Dash ends up on the head of Kaa, the Indian Python.

Dash:**_ Everybody look left_**

Grim screamed as the heard tramples him.

_**Everybody look right**_

Grim then got trampled again. Dash hops up a ladder of snake heads.

Dash:**_ Everywhere you look I'm_**

Dash forward flips off of Kaa's head and lands in a theatrical pose.

_**Standing in the spotlight!**_

**"NOT YET, YOU'RE NOT!!!"** Grim screeches, but got shoved back.

Chorus: **_Let every creature go for broke and sing_**

_**Let's hear it in the tribe and on the wing**_

_**It's gonna be King Dash's **__**finest fling**_

The chorus of Animals, Dragons, OmniDroids, Kaleesh, Supers, Aliens, etc forms a pyramid with Yumi and Bloo on top.

Dash, Yin, and chorus: **_Oh, I just can't wait to be King_**

_**Oh, I just can't wait to be King**_

**_Oh, I just can't waaaaaait…to be King!_**

The pyramid topples leaving the Dragon sitting on Grim.

"I beg your pardon, madam, but…GET OFF!...Dash? Yin?"

* * *

**(A/N) Well, Dash is certainly excited about his future posistion as King! Anyway, I have already thought up of the characters who are to play the Hyenas, but suggestions are still welcome! So read and review!**


	5. Chapter 5: The OmniDroid Graveyard

**(A/N) Here we are with chapter five! Also, to answer Phillip Clark's review, in my last LK parody when I said,** **"die and not die in the end", I meant that he's Anti-Toon was possesing him, making do the horrible things he did. And near the final battle, he was going to be seperated from his Anti-Toon and fight along side Bloo to defeat Evil Stitch.**

**Anyway, I have made a good selection of characters for the Hyenas, I'm sure you will all agree. So on with the chapter!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

**The OmniDroid Graveyard**

Dash and Yin are making their way away from Grim, laughing. The two then stop in their tracks to tack a breath.

"Yes, it worked!" Dash laughed.

"We lost him" Yin laughed.

"Yes, I am...a pure Genius!" Dash stated arrogantly.

"Hey, c'mon, Genius, it was my idea" Yin said, irritably.

"Yeah, that's true, I admit. But I AM the one who pulled it off, you know" Dash smirked.

"With me, you dummy!" Yin reminded him.

"Oh, yeah? Well, uh…" Dash run out of good come-backs, and then just thundered, "TAKE THIS!!!"

Dash jumped on top. The top scuffled quickly, until Dash jumped up into the air with a tree branch, he shouted out his move, "Monkey strikes prey with club!"

Yin sighs, then just caught the branch in her hand as Dash brought it down. She then grabbed his shirt and put her legs beneath his lower-abdomen, "REPULSE THE MONKEY!!!" she shouted, and threw Dash fowards, still clinging onto him. Yin ends on top and pins Dash down with the branch. **(A/N) That's kinda like my own version of Repulse the monkey)**

"Ha, I've Pinned Ya! Loser!" Yin laughed.

"Alright, alright! You win! Now, will you please let me up!" Dash sighed, irritably

"Alright" Yin sighed, as she turns away smiling. Big mistake, as Dash looks at her and tackles at her again. They tussle, rolling down a short hill. Dash tried the same technique, but so did Yin, meaning Yin then pins Dash down again in the same position.

"I pinned ya again! Stupid head!" Yin scoffed. Dash rolled his eyes in annoyance.

Suddenly, a geyser irrupts nearby, ejecting steam. Dash and Yin then look in that direction. It was a dark craggy valey filled with the rusty remains and parts of giant OmniDroid robots. As the two looked on, eerie music plays in the background.

"This is it! We made it!" Dash stated proudly.

They look over the edge of the ledge they are on. They also notice the large skeletal remains of an OmniDroid 10.0 (The huge black one with a red eye).

"Whoa!" Dash and Yin said in awe as they observed their surroundings.

"It's really creepy!" Yin commented.

"You bet…Isn't it great?" Dash asked.

"We could get in big trouble" Yin smirked, relishing her naughtiness.

"I know what you mean" Dash agreed, enjoying it also. The two walked over to the OmniDroid 10.0 skeleton.

"I wonder if its computerized brains are still in there" Yin said, placing her hand on the skeleton.

"There's only one way to know. Come on, let's go check it out" Dash chuckled, approaching a busted whole on the skeleton's chest.

Grim then almost instantly ran up in front of him, blocking his way, with making a gameshow buzz noise coming out of nowhere.

"**WRONG!!!** The only checking out you will do will be to check out of here!" Grim scolded, as he began to push the Kids away from the robotic skeleton.

"Aw, man!" Dash groaned.

"We're **WAY** beyond the boundary of The Cartoon Kingdom!" Grim said worriedly.

"Heh, Look. Bone-head is scared" Dash joked to Yin.

"That's _Mr._ Bone-head to you, shorty!" Grim snapped, poking Dash in-between the eyes again. "And right now, we're all in very real danger".

Dash merely just moved nearer to the entrance to the OmniDroid skeleton.

"Danger? Ha! I walk on the wild side, Grim. I laugh in the face of danger. Ha Ha Ha Ha!" Dash laughed mockingly.

Following Dash's confident laughter, more eviler and sinister laughter was heard from inside the hollow OmniDroid skeleton. Dash runs back and hides behind Yin and Grim. Two Anti-Toons, and Eight super villains emerge from out of the OmniDroid skeleton.

The first Anti-Toon was an evil version of Lilo. She wore a black and purple witch robe, with Night-Blue trimmings, and her collar had a few black spikes coming out from the back of it. Her belly stuck out far more than Lilo's, and she had a shorter pinkish demon sceptre in her hand. She was Evil Lilo, the leader of the Anti-Toons.

The second Anti-Toon was an evil version of Stitch. His fur was more of a darker blue, his teeth and claws were sharper, and he was a lot more overweight than Stitch. He held a short silver staff with a demon head, and he wore purple, red, and black sorcerer attire. He was Evil Stitch, the second in command of the Anti-Toons.

The first Super villain was a young koopa with black beady eyes, a blue bandana around his neck, and black wristbands. He was also a young look-a-like of Bowser, the King Koopa. The koopa was none other than the son of Bowser, Bowser Jr.

The second Super villain was a male Scientist. He had blue skin, black hair tied into a pony-tail, and a stitched-up scar. He wore a night-blue lab coat, black gloves, and black boots. He was Dr. Drakken.

The third Super villain was a teenage girl. She has black hair, light green skin, and wore a green and black outfit, black gloves and boots. This was Shego, a worker of Dr. Drakken.

The fourth Super villain was a humanoid male cockcroach, who wore a purple cape with rectangular patterns on it, that was tied around his neck with a skull brooch. He also had crooked antennas and square green eyes. He was Carl, The Cockroach Wizard.

The fifth Super villain was a female pink/purple female cat, that wore a white shirt and purple pants. She had purple hair and green eyes. She was Saranoia.

The sixth Super villain was a disgusting green male humanoid rabbit, who had amber eyes and a purple nose. He wore a white karate shirt. He was Yuck.

The seventh Super villain was a very large and plum, humanoid cat like creature, about over two hundred pounds. He wore a light blue armor like clothing with a blue "X" in the middle of the chest part and a single red line that went vertically behind the "X". He had two giant zipped up pockets in the front of his hips on each side. He also had a zipper that went straight down the lower half of his body. He also wore giant light blue gloves with yellow cufflinks on his wrists. This was Pete, Mickey Mouse's rival.

The eigth and final Super villain was lime-green skined monster, with long pointy ears, feet, and claws. He also had a long, pointy nose. He wore long blue nightgown and a red fezz hat. He was the Boogeyman, Grim's high-school rival.

The villains slowly walk up to Dash, Yin and Grim.

"Well, well, well, Stitch. What have we got here?" Evil Lilo asked Evil Stitch slyly, while rubbing his fury head.

"Hmm. I don't know, Lilo. Uh…what do you think, Bowser Junior?" Evil Stitch half-laughed to Evil Lilo, then to Bowser Junior.

"I don't know either, " Junioe sneered, he turned to the others, "Watch you think, guys?"

They just let let out a chorus of evil laughter. Then Boogeyman noticed Grim, "Hey, Grim! Remember me?"

"Boogeyman!" Grim growled, smoke sieving out of his empty eye-sockets, "I thought I was done with you once you, the other villains, and the Anti-Toons were banished!"

"Can it, Trespasser!" Pete snapped, scaring Grim into hiding behind Yin.

"Yeah, That was just what I was thinking. A Trio of Trespassers!" Yuck snarled as the Ten came into Yin, Dash, and Grim.

"And it was all quite by accident, let me assure you. Just a simple navigational error…" Grim laughed nevously, nudging Dash and Yin to move on.

"Whoa, whoa, wait, wait, wait…I know you" Saranoia snarled, coming into Grim's face, "You're Stitch's little Stooge!"

"I, Madame, am the King's majordomo" Grim retorted, insulted.

"And I suppose that would make you…?" Carl smirked, looking at Dash.

"The future King" Dash said bravely.

"Do you know what we do to Kings who step outta their Kingdom?" Shego asked Dash evilly.

"Puh. You can't do anything to me" Dash retorts with a scowl.

"Well…technically, they can. After all, we _are _on their land" Grim told Dash, smiling nervously.

"But, Grim, you told me they're nothing but crazed, disgusting, savage freaks" Dash said, making Grim nervous as he then noticed Evil Lilo, Evil Stitch, and The Super Villains' angry expressions.

"Ix-nay on the azed-cray" Grim whispered to Dash, in a panic.

"Hey, who you callin' "azed-cray" " Drakken snapped viciously, coming into Grim's face.

"My, my, my. Just look at the sun" Grim said hurriedly, while trying to hastening Dash and Yin away.

"What's the hurry?" Evil Lilo grinned, getting in their way "We'd _looove_ you to stick around for dinner".

"Yeeeeeesssss!" Evil Stitch half-laughed. "We could have whatever's 'lion' around! Heh, heh, get it?"

The Anti-Toons and villains (minus Boogeyman) laughed uncontrollably.

"Hold on. How is that even funny? It has nothing relavent to the current situation" Boogey pointed out.

"Shut up!" Bowser Junior snapped, without even looking at him.

"Okay" Boogey squeaked quickly.

"Oh, wait, wait, wait. I got one. Make mine a 'Super'-sized sandwich. Whatcha think?" Saranoia laughed.

The group of bad guys laughed uncontrollably. Pete then noticed something.

"Uh, guys, guys…" he started over his comrades' laughter.

"What, Pete? What is it?" Shego groaned irritably. Pete pointed to another direction.

Evil Stitch looked at where Pete was pointing, and then looked back at Evil Lilo.

"Uh, Lilo, did we order this dinner to go?" he asked.

"No. why?" Evil Lilo replied.

"Because there it goes!" Evil Stitch exclaimed, pointing to where Pete was pointing. Dash, Yin, and Grim where running away!

Dash and Yin stopped for a minute to catch their breaths. As Grim was catching up to them, he was grabbed in a painful grip by a green fury hand and a hand in a black glove.

"Did we lose them?" Yin panted.

"I think so. Hey, where's Grim?" Dash panted.

The Ten villains have discombobulated Grim and holding his bones and cloak near a steam vent. Carl, Yuck, Drakken, and Boogey are holding Grim up like a puppet.

Carl, Yuck, Drakken, and Boogey: **_The Little Majordomo Skeleton hippity-hopped all the way to the Bone-boiler_**

"Noogie!" Boogey cackled, giving Grim a noogie like he used to in High-school. Carl, Yuck, Drakken, and Boogey walked Grim to the vent and stuffs him into it, plugging it up.

"Oh, no. Not the Bone-boiler!" Grim cries. Grim's bones are then shot up into the air in puffs of steam like rockets. The villains laughed insanely at this.

"Hey!" a voice shouts. The Anti-Toons and Super Villains look up to see Dash standing there with Yin, "Why don't you pick on someone your own size?"

"Like…YOU?" Saranoia half-laughed.

"Oh, we're boned...!" Dash squeaked.

The bas guys start chasing the kids. They dart around behind them and poke their heads through a red active methane vent.

"BOO!" Evil Lilo, Evil Stitch, Bowser Junior, Yuck, Saranoia, Carl, Pete, Shego, Drakken, and Boogey shout. They then exploded in insane laughter.

The Ten bad guys chased the kids up and over the OmniDroid skeleton and the kids slip away by sliding down a tentacle. They shoot off the end of the tentacle and land on a hillside of bones of their enimies' past victims.

"I'm safe! Hurray for me!" Dash applauded himself, who was near the top.

"Dash!" Dash heard Yin cry.

Dash turns around to see Yin slipping back down the pile of bones. He picks up a flaming chair, runs bravely back and crashes it across Evil Stitch's faces, drawing a lot of blood and distracting him while Yin escapes. Evil Stitch becomes viciously enraged as his eyes narrowed down to slits and he snarled; bad guys pursue the kids quickly and corner them in a metallic cave.

"Here, kiddy, kiddy, kiddy" Bowser Junior taunted, entering the cave.

Dash tried to scare them off with a roar. If he could combine with his father's gentics enough, he could use the same roar. But unfortunately, all he produced was a croaked squawk.

"…That was it?" Evil Lilo laughed as the group of bad guys close in on them.

"Sure don't got enough of your dad's genetics, huh?" Pete mocked

"Ha! Do it again…come on". Evil Stitch sneered.

Dash opened his mouth to roar again, but what is heard is a deep powerful roar.

"Huh?" The bad guys said, confused.

"Hey, that was actually pretty good" Boogey said, thinking the roar came from Dash.

Suddenly, Stitch runs out from nowhere with Grim and charges the villains. In a suprising fight between One against Ten, Stitch beat the living tar out of them (Well, the villains, at least. Evil Lilo and Evil Stitch were only ones that put up a good fight). He fights them until the villains are scatterd around the gave, dazed and defeated, while Evil Lilo and Evil Stitch are cringing under him. Stitch brings out his claws and puts them to their throats.

"Oh, please, please. Uncle. Uncle" Evil Lilo begs.

"Ow. Ow. Ow" Evil Stitch groaned in pain.

**"SILENCE!!!"** Stitch half-roared.

"Oh, we're gonna shut up right now" Evil Stitch reassured.

"Calm done! We're really sorry!" Evil Lilo begged, hiding behind Evil Stitch like the coward she really is.

"If you or any of your kind ever come near my son again…" Stitch warned angrily, baring his sharp teeth.

"Oh, this is…this is your son?" Shego asked, who started to weakly get up and pretending to not know.

"Oh, your boy?" Drakken asked, pretending to not know as well.

"Did you know that?" Saranoia asked Yuck.

"No…me? I-I-I didn't know that. No." Yuck shook his head, he turned to Bowser Junior, "Did you?"

"No! Of course not". Junior said, shaking his head.

"Nope" Pete and Boogey said, shaking their heads aswell.

"Carl?" The Nine bad guys asked Carl.

"Well, duh, we found that out about ten minutes ago!" Carl said, making his comrades slap their foreheads.

"Oh, you stupid, son of a stooge, of a-!" Yuck began angrilly, but was cut off by Stitch

**"GET OUTTA HERE, YA FREAKS!!!"** Stitch yelled.

"Toodles!" Boogey squeaked.

With a gunshot, they run off, with each one yelling to get in front of each other

Grim walked in front of Stitch, giving him a "That'll show 'em" nod. But gets kinda nervous, and rubs the back of his head, under Stitch's stern glare.

"Father, I…" Dash said sheepishly, as he approached Stitch, who folds his arms and was tapping his foot.

"Dash, I can't believe you deliberately disobeyed me like that!" Stitch scolded.

"Father, I'm…I'm sorry" Dash apologized in great guilt.

Stitch sighed, "Let's go home" he said sternly.

They all started walking out of the Robot Burial Grounds, the kids looked down in shame.

"If it's any consolation, Dash, I thought you were very brave" Yin whispered to Dash, making him smile slightly.

On one of the walls of the cave, a horrifying image of Leroy was standing on a ledge where he had been watching the kids' near-demise. His eyes glowed feral yellow as the four left the graveyard.

* * *

**(A/N) Oh, Dash, you've really gotten yourself in trouble! Let's just hope Stitch can forgive ya for disobeying him. Read and Review, readers!**


	6. Chapter 6: Teaching of the Stars

**(A/N) Here we are with the emotional 'Teaching of the Stars' chapter! **

* * *

Chapter 6

**Teaching of the Stars**

That night, Dash, Yin, Grim, and Stitch are walking through the savannah, heading back to the castle. Stitch is walking ahead of them, still very stern. Grim is walking in between Yin and Dash, and Stitch, still uneasy. Dash and Yin are walking side-by-side, still hanging their heads in a shammed manner.

"Grim" Stitch addressed in his stern tone.

"Yes, sire?" Grim asked hesitantly, while nervously walking up to him.

"I want you to take Yin back home" He told him in a stern sigh. "I've got to teach my son an important lesson".

As Stitch said this, Dash crouched into the long grass, as if to hide. Grim walked over to Yin and Dash.

"Come along, Yin" Grim said to Yin. Then he turned to Dash, he put his hands onto Dash's shoulders, gives a heavy sigh and said, "Dash…Good luck, mon".

Yin and Grim then leave. Dash was sadly looking down at the ground, while Stitch, who was 9-feet-away, looked into the distance.

"Dash!" Stitch addressed, still very stern, while not looking at him. Dash cringed as the word vibrated into the air.

Dash slowly turned around and walked towards his father. As he got closer, he realised his foot was in a paw print of Stitch. He realised know that he had big shoes to fill, although his father doesn't wear shoes but you get the idea. He then gulped and continued towards his father until he is by his side. Stitch thought silently for a moment, not looking at his son. Then, finally, he turns to him.

"Dash, I am **VERY **disappointed in you" Stitch scolded with a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"I know, father" Dash said very quietly and sadly. Dash knew he had done wrong, and he knew that he to face the consequences for his actions.

"If I hadn't of shown up, those maniacs would have killed you. And not to forget that you deliberately disobeyed me. And what is worse, you put Yin in danger back there!" Stitch continued, more disapointed.

"But I was just trying to be brave like you" Dash squeaked, his voice cracking with tears. As his father explained Dash's bad actions, it made Dash feel even worse

Stitch took in a silent sigh, he then said, "Dash, you have to understand that I'm only brave when I have to be," Stitch told him plainly. He then paused and took a heavy sigh, "Dash…being brave _does not_ mean you go looking for trouble".

"I understand, but it's just that you're not afraid of anything" Dash said sadly.

"Actually, I was afraid today, Dash" Stitch told him.

"Really, you were?" Bloo asked, surprised.

"Yes…" Stitch said, bending down close to Dash, "…I was afraid of the fact that I might have lost you".

"Oh," Dash said, lightening slightly, "So even Kings get scared?"

"Well, of course they do".

"But you know what?" Dash whispered.

"What's that?" Stitch whispered back curiously with a small smile.

"Well, I think those bad guys were ten times as scared" Dash told him. Stitch slightly chuckled.

"That's because no one messes with your dad. Come here, you" Stitch laughed. He bent down. He picked Dash up and started giving him a noogie.

Stitch and Dash started chasing after each other. They end up with Stitch laid down with Dash on is head.

"Dad?" Dash asked.

"Yeah?"

"We're pals, right?"

"Right"

"And we'll always be together, right?"

Stitch then sat up with Dash on his shoulder. He then paused, as he thought of an answer to Dash's question. Finally, he spoke up.

"Dash…" Stitch stated "…Let me tell you something that my father, Yoda, told me…Look at the stars. He and all the great kings of the past look down on us from those stars".

"Really? All of the dead Kings are up there?" Dash asked in awe.

"Yes, Son. So whenever you feel alone, just remember that those Kings will be there to guide you…and so will I" Stitch told him wisely.

The two looked up and looked at the stars as they twinkled in the night sky. Soon before they left, Stitch told Dash that one day, Dash will be able to combine with Stitch's gentetics enough to temporerally take on the form of one of Stitch's species, along with the same powers. Thus making the two of them, in a way, One...

* * *

**(A/N) Next chapter, well, all I can say is...BE PREPARED!!! So read an review, readers!**


	7. Chapter 7: Be Prepared

**(A/N): Well, I've been looking foward to writing this chapter for a long time! The song is so deliciously evil! Enjoy! **

* * *

Chapter 7

**Be prepared**

**

* * *

**

Later that night in the OmniDroid graveyard, in a green metallic cave full of geysers, Bowser Junior and Evil Stitch were complaining about their injuries.

* * *

"Man, that lousy Stitch. I won't be able to chew properly for a week" Bowser Jr. groaned, rubbing his sore teeth. 

"Oooh, my face hurts!" Evil Stitch wailed like a baby, while rubbing the side of his face that Dash injured with the flamming chair. He was laying belly-first on Evil Lilo's lap as she tended to him.

"There, there" Evil Lilo cooed, stroking his fury head. She then pulled out a cloth and poured a bottle of Iodine onto it, "Now, this is just gonna sting a little".

Evil Lilo dapped Evil Stitch's face with the Iodine cloth, making him yell out in pain. Carl, Drakken and Boogey started to laugh.

"Awww, 'poor baby's' face got scorched!" Drakken mocked, cruely.

"Does 'baby' want his bottle?" Boogey asked sarcastically and sadistically.

"Or does he wanna suck his thumb?" Carl sneered, also sarcastically. He then began sucking his thumb in a mocking manner.

"It's not funny, you three!" Evil Stitch hissed. The three continued to laugh. **"SHUT UP!!!" **he then jumped onto the three and started beating them up. He also bit Drakken's leg, making him scream like a little girl.

"Will you four knock it off?" Shego growled, who was sitting on a rock ledge, stroking a female hyena called Shenzi on the back.

"Well, he started it!" Evil Stitch snapped as Carl started to gnaw on his own arm.

"I don't care who started it, I'll finish it!" Pete warned, seperating the four.

"Look at you guys! No wonder we're dangling at the bottom of the food chain!" Saranoia snapped back, jumping off of a rock ledge.

"Man, I hate dangling" Yuck grumbled as he started to drool, much to Bowser Junior's disgust.

"Yuck, remind me to lend ya some cloths" Bowser Junior grimaced, looking away in pure disgust.

"You know, guys, if it weren't for Stitch and his stupid royal family, we'd be running the entire joint" Evil Lilo snarled, picking Evil Stitch up and placing him on her lap again.

"God, I hate the royal family!" Evil Stitch moaned.

"So pushy" said Shego.

"And self-admiring" Boogey snarled.

"And Stupid!" added Drakken.

"And boy, are they…" Carl started.

**"…UGLY!"** The whole ten of them laughed.

"Now, surely we Royals aren't all that bad" came a voice from above. The then villains looked up to see a certain Red alien koala Creature wearing a black jumpsuit, who was standing on a peak on the walls of the cave. This certain creature was...Leroy! The ten villains' faces turned back to casual mode as they saw him.

"Oh, Leroy, it's just you" Yuck sighed in relief.

"We were afraid it would be someone important" said Saranoia.

"Yeah, you know, like Stitch" Pete said.

"I see," Leroy growled.

"Now _that _is power" Evil Stitch said.

"Tell me about it. I just hear that name and I shudder" Shego added.

"Oh, really? _Stitch_" Drakken said into Shego's ear.

"Oooohh" Shego shivered "Do it again".

Drakken kept saying "Stitch" into Shego's ear, making her shudder again and again until she rolled around the floor, laughing. The ten villains laughed.

"(Sigh) I'm surrounded by idiots" Leroy sighed, rubbing his head.

"Now, you, Leroy, you're one of us. You're our pal" Carl told Leroy.

"Well, our _only _pal, but you get the idea" Boogie added, then taking a drought of wine from a wine glass

"Charmed" Leroy sighed sarcastically.

"Ooh, I like that. He's not King, but he is just so proper" Saranoia smirked.

"Hey, did you bring us anything to eat, Leroy, Old buddy, old pale, did ya? Did ya? Did ya?" Bowser Junior asked jumping up and down. Leroy sighed, he held up a massive Zebra leg with two of his four arms.

"I don't think you really deserve this" he groaned. The villains (Minus Evil Lilo and Evil Stitch, who actually had some self-control) mouths started to water like mad, "I practically gift wrapped those little brats for you, and you couldn't even dispose of them" he dropped the leg. It landed in front of the villains and Yuck started at it, already devouring half of it.

"Oh, that was predictable!" Evil Lilo yelled, repulsed at Yuck's gluttony.

"Yuck, you pig!" Evil Stitch snapped as he and the other eight villains jumped onto Yuck and began eating away at the Zebra leg. Well, the villains did, Evil Stitch and Evil Lilo were the only ones that ever ate civilised.

"I'm a rabbit!" Yuck protested to Carl.

"Whatever!" Yuck's comrades screeched.

As they were devouring it, Leroy grimaced at the sight.

"Well, you know, it wasn't as if they were alone, Leroy" Shego said with her mouth full.

"Yeah," Pete said with his mouth full "What are we supposed to do? Kill Stitch?"

The most malicious smirk came upon Leroy's face "Precisely" Leroy sneered, leaning down over the peak, and revealing the terrible scar across his right eye.

The Super villains looked up at Leroy in confusion. Evil Lilo, and Evil Stitch on the other hand, just smirked evilly. They knew precisely where Leroy was going with this.

Leroy then leapt down from the peak of the wall. The ten villains scattered as Leroy was just about to land on the space they were eating. When Leroy landed, geysers activated and evil music started to play.

Leroy:** _I know that your powers of pretension are as wet as a gungan's drooling mouth_**

He walks over to Yuck and Carl, who was gnawing on the bone of the Zebra leg.

**_But as thick as you are, PAY ATTENTION! My words are a matter of pride_**

He swats the bone out of their hands. They stands in military salute positions. Leroy began to wave one of his claws in front of Carl's eyes. He didn't even flinch.

**_It's clear from your vacant expressions the lights aren't all on upstairs_**

**_But we're talking Kings and successions_**

He turns towards Shego and Drakken, who were snickering. He ran up right in front of them, scaring both of them off the rock ledge and onto two geysers.

_**Even you can't be caught unawares!**_

The Geysers irrupt and Drakken and Shego are sent flying into the air. Leroy then jumps onto a ledge and struts along it theatrically. The ledge ran around back to the floor.

_**So prepare for a chance of a lifetime** _

_**Be prepared for sensational news**_

_**A shining new era **_

_**Is tiptoeing nearer**_

Evil Lilo: **_And where do we feature?_**

Leroy: (grabbing Evil Lilo's cheek and bringing her closer) **_just listen to teacher_**

Leroy leapt way, leaving Evil Lilo to angrily rub her cheek, which was now sore.

Leroy: **_I know it sounds sordid_**

_**But you'll be reward **_

_**When at last I am given my dues**_

_**And injustice deliciously squared**_

Leroy leaped up beside Pete and Bowser Junior, who is chewing on the bone. He kicks Pete and Bowser Junior off the ledge.

**_Be prepared!_**

Pete and Bowser Junior landed in a pile of bones with their comarades. They emerged with skulls over their heads.

"Yeah, Be Prepared" Evil Stitch confirmed "You bet we'll be prepared…Uh…Be prepared for what exactly?"

"Simple…**FOR THE DEATH OF THE KING!**" Leroy announced loudly, making his words echo throughout the cave.

"Oh, why? Is he sick?" Boogey asked, while climbing onto the foot of the ledge Leroy was standing on.

"No, you fool, we're gonna kill him" Leroy told him plainly, holding him up by the throat, then dropping him with a wicked smile, "…And Dash too"

Boogey landed in between Saranoia and Drakken, making the skull on his head to break off.

"Hey, that's a great idea! After all, who needs a king?" Saranoia laughed, smirking evilly at the plan.

"Yeah, hasn't anyone heard of democracy?" Drakken agreed. Then, Drakken, Carl, Yuck, Boogey, and Bowser Junior began singining and dancing.

Drakken, Carl, Yuck, Boogey, and Bowser Junior: **_No King! No King! La La La La La!_**

"You Idiots!" Leroy roared "There **WILL** be a King!"

"Hey, but you said, uh…" Bower Junior started, dumbfounded.

"_I _will be King!" Leroy roared. He then grins toothily and stats triumphantly, "Stick with me…And You'll never go hungry again!"

As Leroy's words echoed throughout the cave, the aura of the cave changed from a mint green to a vivid purple.

Evil Lilo, Evil Stitch, Bowser Junior, Yuck, Saranoia, Carl, Pete, Shego, Drakken, and Boogey: **_Yaay! All right! Long live the King!_**

The vivid purple glow reveals hundreds of Anti-Toons and villains standing on ledges. Amongst the Anti-Toons were the likes of Evil Dash, Evil Spongebob, Evil Sora, Evil Wormtail96, Evil No Limit 5, Evil Darth Ben Valor, Evil Neros Urameshi, Evil Sonic, Evil Juniper Lee, Evil Danny Phantom, Evil Jet, Evil Wave, Evil Storm, Evil Ed, Evil Edd, Evil Eddy, Evil Bloo and Evil Mac, and Evil Goo etcetera.

Amongst the villains were the likes of General Grievous, Hannibal Bean, Oogie Boogie, Kevin 11, Wuya, Chaos Zero, Shenzi, Banzai and Ed, Cree, Chad, Father, The DCFDTL, Terrence, Heartless, Black Doom, Shere Khan, Kaa, Jafar, Malificent, Hades, Aku, Bowser, The Night Master, Plankton, Vilgax, Mr. Crocker, Francais, Loki, The Horned King, Dr. Eggman, etcetera.

All Anti-Toons and all Super Villains: **_Long live the King! Long live the King!_**

Leroy's army gather together and begin marching across the floor of the cave, now stylized in a Separatist battle droid-esque quadrangle.

Anti-Toons & Super Villains: (In tight, crisp phrasing and diction) **_It's great that we'll soon be connected._**

_**With a King who'll be all-time adored**_

Leroy, who is still standing on the ledge, smiles evilly.

Leroy: **_Of course, quid pro quo, you're expected_**

_**To take certain duties onboard**_

Leroy then motions a slice across the neck.

_**The future is littered with prizes **_

_**And though I'm the main addressee**_

_**The point that I must emphasize…**_

Leroy leaped of his rock throne to single out one hapless villain: Myrtle Edmonds. **(A/N) She's not really a villain, but you know, she is kinda an antagonist).**

_**YOU WON'T GET A SNIFF WITHOUT ME!**_

The cave's aura turns from vivid purple to fiery Blue. Myrtle slips and falls into a fiery crevice. The entire hordes of Anti-Toons and Super Villains join in dancing boisterously, leaping along the tops of rock pillars, shaking the skeletons of their victims in the light; Bowser Junior and Yuck were playing a rib cage/xylophone. Leroy jumps onto a mound of rock that starts to raise high into the night sky as he sung.

Leroy: **_So prepare for the coop of the century _**

Bowser Junior and Yuck:**_ (Oooh!)_**

Leroy: **_Be prepared for the murkiest scam_**

Carl, Pete, Shego, Drakken, Saranoia, Bower, & Oogie Boogie: **_(Oooh…La! La! La!)_**

Leroy: **_Meticulous planning!_**

Grievous: **_(We'll have food!)_**

Leroy: **_Tenacity Spanning!_**

Yuck: **_(Lots of Food!)_**

Leroy: **_decades of denial!_**

Chaos Zero: **_(We repeat!)_**

Leroy: **_Is simply while I'll _**

Evil Lilo, Evil Stitch, & Boogey: **_(Endless Meat!)_**

Leroy: **_Be King Undisputed_**

Anti-Toons & Super Villains: **_(Aaaaaaaah…)_**

Leroy: **_Respected, Saluted_ **

Anti-Toons & Super Villains: **_(Aaaaaaaah…)_**

Leroy: **_And seen for the wonder I am!_**

Anti-Toons & Super Villains: **_(…Aaaaaaaah!)_**

Leroy: **_Yes, my teeth and ambitions are bared!_**

Anti-Toons & Super Villains: **_(Oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo!)_**

Leroy: **_Be prepared!_**

Evil Lilo, Evil Stitch, and Boogey poke their heads through a blue methane vent, making them look terrifying.

All: **_Yes are teeth and ambitions are bared! _**

Leroy was now on a rock ledge exceeding the entire cave, and the Anti-Toons & Super Villains are standing on ledges bellow.

All: **_Be prepared!_**

Leroy and the Anti-Toons & Super Villains laugh loudly and evilly, which echoes throughout the land. The end of Stitch's reign was nearing…

* * *

**(A/N) Oh, this is not good at all. Stitch's really gonna do something drastic now! ****Get ready for a grim and VERY sad chapter, everyone! Oh, yeah, and Read and Review!**


	8. Chapter 8: The Stampede, Stitch Dies

**(A/N) Now here we are, with Chapter 8 of _The Dash King!_ Now, this is a serious warning; This is a VERY sad chapter (Well, around the end of the chapter, that is). So all those fans of Stitch that can't bare to see him get hurt, or...die, you might not want to read this! Just warning ya, is all. Now, on with the chapter! **

* * *

Chapter 8

**The stampede, Stitch dies**

The next day, Leroy took Dash to a large gorge. Cloud shadows scrolled slowly over the landscape.

Leroy carried Dash by the head with his mouth (like his species always carry their young), and drops him by a small, dead, rotted tree.

"Now, you wait here" Leroy told his nephew. "Your father has a marvellous surprise for you".

"Oooh. What is it?" Dash asked, eagerly.

"Well, if I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it?" Leroy said plainly.

"But, if you do tell me, I'll still act surprised" Dash tried to reason.

"Ho, ho, ho," Leroy chuckled "You're such a naughty boy".

"Come on, Uncle Leroy" Dash said, desperatly wanting to know what the big suprise was.

"No-no-no-no-no-no-no" Leroy told him, "This is just for you and daddy. It's a…you know, a sort of…father-son…thing".

Dash resents Leroy's dismissive attitude, but soon shrugs it off.

"Well, I'd better go get him" Leroy said, starting to leave.

"Oh, well I'll come with you, then" said Dash, as he started to follow.

"NO!" Leroy half-exclaimed in a snapping/persistent tone. He then regained his composure and chuckled, "Heh, heh, heh. No. Just stay under this tree. You wouldn't want to end up in another mess like you did with the Anti-Toons and Super Villains…"

"You mean you know about that?!" Dash asked, shocked.

"I'm sorry to tell you this, Dash, but everybody knows about that" Leroy explained.

"Oooh, Really?" Dash asked meekly and rather embarrassed.

"Oh, yes. Lucky Daddy was there to save you, eh?" Leroy smirked. Clearly enjoying himself; he a claw on Dash's shoulder. "Oh…and just between us, you might want to work on that little roar of yours. Hmm? For example..."

Suddenly, Leroy cleared his own throat and he let out a low, ferocious lion roar, which echoed thoughout the gorge, and which also startled Dash.

"…_that_ is a roar" Leroy finished. He then started to pull away.

"Oh…okay…" Dash said, a bit uneasy.

Leroy patted Dash roughly on the head, and then moved off.

"Hey, Uncle Leroy, before you go, Can I just ask you…will I like the surprise?"

"Dash…" Leroy said, looking over his shoulder, "…it's to **DIE** for".

With that, Leroy walked off, leaving a slightly perplexed Dash to sit alone under the small, dead, rotted tree.

* * *

Meanwhile, up the side and a distance of rock of the gorge, there is a **very large** number of artificial Heartless and pure Heartless. 

Unknowns to the Heartless, Evil Lilo, Evil Stitch, Bowser Junior, Yuck, Saranoia, Carl, Pete, Shego, Drakken, and Boogey are hiding under a rock arch, waiting off of the edge of the horde of Heartless. While they were waiting, Evil Lilo and Evil Stitch were was generating mystical whisps of smoke from their finger-tips and sweeping them off into the horde of Heartless. The two Anti-Toons smirked their trademark evil smirks as the mystic whips began to affect the Heartless. Just as according to plan...

Yuck's stomach growls, much to Saranoia's annoyance.

"Shut up!" Saranoia snapped at Yuck.

"I can't help it. I'm **SO** hungry" Yuck whined, jumping up "I gotta have a Heartless!"

"Me too!" Pete and Carl agreed, jumping up.

"Count me in". Drakken said, standing up, "I hear that Heartless taste great with salt!"

"Stay put!" Shego snapped, grabbing the four by the ears (Carl by the antennas) and dragging them back down.

"Well…can't I just pick off one of the little sick ones?" Bowser Junior asked whiningly.

"You know that Heartless can't get sick, don't you?" Boogey asked plainly.

"Shut up!". Bowser Junior snapped, without even looking at him.

"No!" Evil Lilo growled, getting back their attention "We wait for the signal from Leroy".

A minute later, the Ten bad guys saw Leroy mounting a rock in view of the cannibals.

"There he is…" Evil Stitch said, making an evil, almost humorous face "…let's go"

The villains smirked maliciously as they bared their razor-sharp teeth. Evil Stitch then stood up upon a rock ledge and called out to the Heartless, "Yo, Heartless!" the Heartless turned the heads around, "That kid down there could you a bunch of shadow-covered, yellow-eyed, freaks!"

"We'll show him!" A Large Body Heartless roared as he, and the artificial Heartless began to run off to the edge of the side of the gorge.

The Ten Villains smirked, but then noticed the pure Heartless (IE Neo and Shadow Heartless), weren't even moving form their positions.

"Well, aren't you guys gonna go teach that punk a lesson?" Carl asked, irritably.

"No. We don't really care if he insults us, really" a Shadow Heartless replied simply.

"Well, I guess we'll need to use more a_ssertive _methods...!" Boogeyman said, baring his sharp set of teeth along with his comrades as they approached the pure Heartless...

* * *

Back with Dash, 

"Little roar, ha!" Dash grumbled to himself.

A goomba then waddled past Dash. With a little smirk, Dash combined with his father's genetics, but let out a pathetic excuse for a roar. The Goomba ignored him. Ticked off, Dash combined with his father's genetics again, and then let out a better, but still kinda bad roar. The Goomba ignored him again. With great focus, Dash combined with his Father's genetics and finally let out a moderately fair roar, with his body being covered with purple fur, black eye, and sharp teeth for a split second. This made the goomba skitter away.

The roar echoed throughout the gorge, much to Dash's approval as his alien features quickly disappeared. Slowly, the echo was eclipsed by a crossover between a low rumble and battle roars being repeated constantly. Dash was rather put of by this sound, and saw pebbles jumping.

**(A/N) Cue the very sinister "To Die For" music).**

Dash turned to see millions of Heartless coming over the lip of the gorge. Dash's eye pupils shrank to microscopic size and jaw dropped. After a short pause of just standing in place, Dash took off in front of the horde, screaming.

* * *

At the rim of the gorge, The Ten villains were chasing the Pure Heartless, snapping the super sharp, super strong teeth at their upper-abdomens to drive them over the edge. While, the artificial Heartless were running over the edge of the corge, due to Dash's supposed 'insult'. 

Once all the Heartless had driven over the edge of the gorge, Evil Lilo, Evil Stitch, Bowser Junior, Yuck, Saranoia, Carl, Pete, Shego, Drakken, and Boogey walked over to the edge and looked down with sinister smiles. Phase two was complete...

* * *

A short distance from the gorge, Grim and Stitch and were patrolling the land. Grim then noticed the Heartless were on the move. 

"Oh, well look at that, Sire; the Heartless are on the move" Grim pointed out.

"That's odd, isn't it…?" Stitch asked, sensing something or another was wrong.

"Well, I suppose…" Grim started.

Before Grim could finish, Leroy ran up to them, out of breath.

"Stitch. Quick. Heartless stampede. In the gorge. Dash's done there!" Leroy rasped, trying to catch his breath.

"Dash...?" Stitch asked, now worried.

* * *

Back in the gorge, Dash was running at top speed, which proved useless as the Heartless were rapily catching up to him. Dash then climbed up another dead tree. 

Stitch, Grim and Leroy were running towards the gorge where the stampede was taking place. Grim then flew ahead of Stitch and Leroy, down into the gorge. He then spotted Dash, still clinging onto the dead tree.

"Grim! Help Me!" Dash cried over the roaring Heartless stampede.

"Ya father is on the way, mon! Hold on!" Grim exclaimed over the raging stampede, flying off.

"Well, Hurry!" Dash exclaimed, losing grip of the branch.

Stitch and Leroy clambered downward to the lower ledges of the gorge. Grim flew back to Stitch and Leroy and pointed out where Dash was.

"There! There! On that tree!" Grim exclaimed.

"Hold on, Dash!" Stitch called to his son over the passing Heartless stampede, who yelled in fury.

In the gully, A Neo Shadow Heartless, who was not looking were he was goign, rammed the tree Dash was on, nearly breaking it. Dash screamed, "I could really use some help here!"

With slight hesitation, Stutch jumped off the ledge and ran out into the herd, joining the stampede.

"Oh, Leroy, this is awful!" Grim exclaimed to Leroy in panic, who were both still on the lower ledge. "What'll we do? **WHAT WILL WE DO!!!** Hah…I'll go back for help, yeah, that's what I'm gonna do! I'll go back for help for hel--oomph!"

An irritated Leroy backhanded Grim into a metal wall, knocking him out. **(A/N) Well, he has got great strength, afterall).**

Stitch ran with the horde of Heartless untill he was slightly past the tree. He wiped around the front of some Heartless and ran into the herd towards Dash's tree. He got rammed head-first by a Neo Shadow Heartless, throwing him to the ground. Stitch felt as if he had been drained of energy. The reason...Evil Lilo and Evil Stitch's spell! Whenever Stitch made contact with the Heartless, the spell would take a effect, then will drain him off his energy, his strength, and most of all...his invulnerablity...

A Wild-dog Heartless **(A/N) You know, from The Underworld level in _Kingdom Hearts 2_)** hit Dash's tree, throwing Dash into the air. Stitch got up in time to catch Dash in the air in his mouth.

Leroy was following Stitch's progress from the lip of the gorge, his shadow cast mysteriously from the wall to his right.

Back in the gorge, Stitch got hit again, this time, by a Large Body Heartless. This made him accidentally threw Dash, as his own energy was once again drained. Dash dodged a few oncoming Heartless. Stitch ran by with the horde and grabbed Dash. He jumped up to a near metal ledge and set Dash down, but is immediately struck by a Heartless and carried off into the Heartless stampede. As this happened, a whole lot more of him was drained.

"_DAD!_" Dash exclaimed.

Dash watched in horror as he could not find his father in the swirling mass of Heartless below him. At the last second, Stitch leapt out of the Heartless horde and started to climb with great difficulty up the sheer metal slope, as he was right now, severly drained and exhausted. Dash turns and starts to climb up to the top of the gorge. Out of Dash's sight, Stitch reaches a point right below a ledge where he could not climb due to the steepness. His claws were scraping and his paws had no traction. Above him on the ledge was the horrifying image of Leroy.

"Leroy! Broth-- (slips, barely hangs on) Brother! Help me!" Stitch calls out in despair.

Leroy looked disdainfully down, and then suddenly latched onto Stitch's hands with claws extended. Stitch out a yell, primarily from the pain of Leroy's claws, but no doubt also due to the sudden flash of realization. His expression slowly changed to one of horror and his long ears dropped as he recognized Leroy's intent. Leroy came slightly into Stitch's face.

"_Long live the king_" Leroy snarled slowly and evilly.

Leroy then threw his brother backwards, and then also shot him with two volts of his blasters, that he was hiding behind his back with his extra arms. Stitch free-fell, back first, into the raging Heartless stampede. With his invulrability temporerally negated, it was enough time for the stampeding Heartless to...'Silence' him...

"_Aaaaaaahh!_" Stitch screamed.

"_Nooooooo!_" Dash screamed, watching his father hit the ground. His scream mingled with his father's.

The horde of Daleks then passed. Everything was clouded by dust. Dash bounded to the canyon floor. Stitch was nowhere to be seen.

"Dad!" Dash called out, coughing. Dash then herd a sound.

"Dad?" Dash asked quietly.

A small little Shadow Heartless scurried past, the source of the sound. The Shadow Heartless curved around a log further down the gorge. Under the log was Stitch, lying on is side. He was not moving, nor breathing. Dash approached the body, with sad music playing in the air.

"Father? …Father, come on" Dash whimpered, tears forming in his eyes. He tried to lift Stitch's head, which simply rolled back into place. "You've got to get up. Dad. We gotta go home".

Dash finally came to acceptance that Stitch was not going to arise. He ran off a bit, obviously scared.

"HEEEEELP! Somebody!" Dash cried out, his voice echoing through the gorge. "Anybody…help".

Dash then cried. He turned back to the body of his dead father. He crouched down and put Stitch's limp arm around him, so that his father was embracing him.

After a pause, the evil image of Leroy advancing slowly appears through the dust.

"Dash. …_What have you done?_" he asked slowly and distantly.

"There were Heartless, and he tried to save me…" Dash cried, jumping back. "…It was an accident, I…I didn't mean for any of it to happen".

"Of course, of _course_ you didn't" Leroy said in fake sympathy and in a yet still distant voice, while pulling Dash closer; Dash hid his face in Leroy's chest. "No one…ever _means _for these things to happen. …But the King **IS** dead".

Dash looked up tearfully at his uncle.

"And if you hadn't of been of need to be rescued, he would still be with us, right now" Leroy stated, looking with mock regret at Dash.

Dash was crushed, believing his guilt. Another thought "occurred" to Leroy.

"Oh! What will your mother think?" Leroy gasped in fake sadness.

"I'm scared, Uncle. What will I do?" Dash asked, sniffling. Leroy then let out a fake sad sigh.

"Well, I'm afraid, there's only one thing you actually CAN do…Run away, Dash. _Run_…run away and never return" Leroy stated distantly.

Dash then ran off blindly, obviously broken. After a pause, slowly, Evil Lilo, Evil Stitch, Bowser Junior, Yuck, Saranoia, Carl, Pete, Shego, Drakken, and Boogey appeared behind Leroy. Leroy noticed the Ten Villains.

"Kill him" Leroy said sharply. Evil Lilo, Evil Stitch, Bowser Junior, Yuck, Saranoia, Carl, Pete, Shego, Drakken, and Boogey rocketed past Leroy, and went after Dash. Leroy then turned back towards the Kingdome.

* * *

**(A/N) Aww, man! That chapter was so sad! I always cry at this part! (To self. Tries to stiffel crying, but fails) You've got to be a man, Wormtail96, gotta be a man. (Bursts out, crying) OH, WHO AM I KIDDING?!?!?! WWHHHYYYY?!?!?!?! (Stops crying, almost automatically) So what will Dash do, now? We'll just have to see in the next chapter! Read and Review, folks! (To self) Now, what was I doing? ... Oh, yes, that's it! ... (crying) WWHHHYYYY?!?!?!?! **


	9. Chapter 9: Kill Him, King Leroy

**(A/N) Okay, here we are with Chapter Nine of _The Dash King!_ It is rather short, though. Also, sorry for the long updates on _Dannyladdin 2: The Return of Jack Spicer. _Once I have completed this, I'll focus my writing on that, then my Jungle Book parody, and so on. Anyway, now that we have that sorted, on with the chapter. **

* * *

Chapter 9

"**Kill him". King Leroy**

Dash was chased by the Ten Villains up the entire length of the gorge. He reached the lip only to see a sheer drop on the other side. Having no choice, he jumped and tumbled down into a field of Boo ghosts below. The villains pursued the entire way. When they were running down towards the field of Boo ghosts, Drakken saw them and recoiled.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!" Drakken yelped.

After skidding extensively, Drakken had managed to stop just above the field of Boo ghosts on a small ledge. He heaved a sigh of relief and placed his hand on his head.

**"DRAKKEN, WATCH OUT!!!"** Drakken heard Pete exclaim.

Evil Lilo, Evil Stitch, Bowser Junior, Yuck, Saranoia, Carl, Pete, Shego, and Boogey were skidding down the slope of the ledge when they found out they were above a field of Boo ghosts. They accidentally knocked into him, propelling him into the horde of Boo ghosts.

"Sorry" Carl timidly apologised as Drakken fell into the field of Boo ghosts.

"Get away from me, ya hovering, face licking freaks!" Drakken roared, jumping out of the field and kicking the Boo ghosts away. A Boo ghost managed to lick Drakken in the face before it fell down. Evil Lilo, Evil Stitch, Bowser Junior, Yuck, Saranoia, Carl, Pete, Shego, and Boogey couldn't help but guffaw at this.

"I think they like you, Drak!" Shego laughed.

"Comedians, huh?!" Drakken yelled, darting at the nine of them. Most of them ducked, so Drakken only tackled Pete and Yuck. Evil Lilo then saw Dash emerging from the far side of the Boo Field into the dessert.

"Hey-- There he goes! There he goes!" Evil Lilo yelled, pointing to where Dash was.

"So go get him!" Drakken growled, yanking off a Boo clinging to his lab coat.

"Oh, there ain't no way I'm going in there. What, you want me to come out looking like you? _Boo lick!_" Evil Lilo snapped.

"But we have to finish the job!" Drakken snapped, throwing the Boo ghost into Bowser Junior's laughing face, allowing the Boo ghost to bite onto Junior's snout, and making Junior let out a yelp of pain.

"Oh, c'mon, there's no way he'll survive out there in the dessert, so he'll be dead and eaten by hyenas in three days tops. And **IF** he ever comes back, we'll kill him!" Evil Stitch said evilly, with an also evil grin. Boogeyman also grins evilly at this.

"(shouting) Yeah! You hear that?!" Boogeyman roared out towards Dash, who was still running off into the dessert. "If you **EVER** come back, we'll _kill you_!"

"_Kill you_" echoed off as Dash continued running into the dessert. The Ten villains (along with the Boo ghost) made their way off the cliffs, back to the Cartoon Kingdom.

* * *

Later that night, the news of Stitch's death spread like wildfire. Stitch was buried in the royal graveyard which was round the front of the castle. 

The whole of the Cartoon Kingdom came to give their last respects. Leroy was standing on the main front steps of the spiral staircase that led up towards the castles observation platform, giving the eulogy **(A/N) or whatever it's called). **He was making it like he was in great sorrow like the others, by making his ears drop and by making he eyes look like they were holding back tears.

"Stitch's death was a terrible tragedy; but to lose my nephew, Dashiell, who had barely begun to live…" Leroy stated in fake sadness.

In the crowd of mourners, Mickey, Donald Goofy, Sora, and Grim, were comforting Lilo, who lowered her head in extreme pain. Yang, Sonic, Knuckles, Shadow, Amy, Tails, Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy were comforting Yin. She was rubbing her head into her mother's arms, silently crying.

"…For me it is a deep _personal_ loss. So it is with a heavy heart that I assume the throne. Yet, out of the ashes of this tragedy, we shall rise to greet the dawning of a new era…" Leroy continued, now sounding more assertive with his ears shooting up. Also, as he said this, Evil Lilo, Evil Stitch, Bowser Junior, Yuck, Saranoia, Carl, Pete, Shego, Drakken, Boogeyman, the Boo Ghost, Black Doom, Heartless, Oogie Boogie, Cybermen, Daleks, Chaos Zero, Ood, Slithene, Dr. Eggman, Grievous, Evil Dash, Evil Spongebob, Evil Sora, Evil Wormtail96, Evil No Limit 5, Evil Darth Ben Valor, Evil Neros Urameshi, Evil Sonic, Evil Juniper Lee, Evil Danny Phantom, Evil Jet, Evil Wave, Evil Storm, Evil Ed, Evil Edd, Evil Eddy, Evil Bloo and Evil Mac, Evil Goo and hundreds of Anti-Toons and Super Villains started emerging from every corner and angle of the castle, casting eerie green shadows and laughing hollowly, much to The Toon Landers' shock. "…In which Toon Lander, Anti-Toon, and Super Villain come together, in a great and glorious future!"

With that, Leroy ascended the spiral stair case. He reached the observation platform and let out a low, evil roar. As this happened, hundreds of more Anti-Toons and Super Villains appeared in full force.

* * *

A couple of miles away, Wormtail96 and No Limit 5 were watching the scene, and shook their heads in sadness.

* * *

Later on, Wormtail96 and NL were in their hut. After wiping away a tear, Wormtail96 reached up and rubbed his hand across the blue painted silhouette of Dash, slightly smearing it. NL put his hand on Wormtail96's shoulder. 

Stitch was dead, Dash had run away and had been classified as dead by his evil uncle, and Leroy was King. So bottom line, things did not look good.

* * *

**(A/N) Oh, this is bad! I mean, Leroy is King, that means anything but good! Anyway, I have already thought up the cast for Timon and Pumbaa. So their will be no need for suggestions for them. Altough, I will need suggestions for Zira, Nuka, and Vitani for the Sequal to this fic (I've already come up with the cast for Kovu and Kiara). I was thinking on Bonnie (From _Lilo and Stitch_) as Zira, but she does turn good in "Snafu", so I'm not sure. So please Read, Review, and give your suggestions for those three characters!**


	10. Chapter 10: Jack Spicer, Bloo, and Storm

**(A/N) Here's Chapter 10 of _The Dash King! _Also, I have chosen the cast for Zira, Nuka, and Vitani! I'm afraid the Anti-Toons aren't part of any of them, and Creeper isn't Nuka (But he will be part of them Outlanders). I shall reveal the whole cast (including for Kovu and Kiara) at the end of this fic!**

**So, for now, on with the chapter! **

* * *

Chapter 10

**Jack Spicer, Bloo and Storm**

A few days later, Dash was walking dizzily. He looked up at the sky, and sighed, "I give up..". Dash collapsed of dehydration, and had decided to just give up. Soon, Hyenas were circling Dash's body, and were ready to finish him off.

Suddenly, three people appear and dive into the mist of the Hyenas. They, slapped, whacked, and kicked the Hyenas all away.

The first of the group was a tall, pale, teenage boy. He had a spiky, red hair and he had a painted on scar under his eye. He wore yellow goggles, a black trench coat, black trousers, and black and gold boots. He was Jack Spicer, the leader and sometimes the brains of the trio.

The second of the group was a small blue blob with a big eyes and a huge smile. He was Bloo, The comic-relief of the trio.

The third of the group was a a giant grey, muscular, six-and-a-half-foot humanoid albatross. He wore orange gloves, huge boots, and goggless. His name was Storm the Ablatross. The brawn and sometimes the comic relief of the trio

**"TAKE THAT! AND THAT! AND ONE OF THOSE!"** Jack yelled, blasting away a few hyenas with a mini blaster rifle.

"Get out of here! Shoo! You slobbering, mangy, stupid poachers!" Bloo exclaimed angrily, slasing away a couple of hyenas away with a small sword.

"I love it! Brawling with Hyenas!" Storm laughed, enjoying himself, as he continued bludgeoning a bunch of hyenas with a spiked club. After a couple of minutes, all of the hyenas had either run off, or had been killed.

"Gets them every time" Jack laughed, dusting himself off.

"Uh-Oh. Hey Jack, Storm. You should come and look. I think it's still alive" Bloo said, looking kinda concerned at the unconscious form of Dash.

"Ewww…" Jack grimaced, also looking at the unconscious form of Dash.

Jack walked over to the front of Dash, who was lying with his hand over his face.

"All right, what have we got here?" Jack asked. He lifted Dash's hand and placed it aside. He saw Dash face.

"Jeez, it's one of those Toon Lander guys! Let's vamoose!" Jack exclaimed in shock.

"But Jack, It's just a little kid. Look at him. He's so cute, and all alone! Can we keep him?" Storm asked.

**"STORM, ARE YOU NUTS?!"** Jack yelled into Storm's ear, creating a reverberating effect.

"Storm, hate to burst your bubble, but this is a _Toon Lander_ kid. And Toon Landers are big tough guys who pick on guys like us!" Bloo explained, annoyed.

"But he's so little" Storm tried to reason with them.

"Yeah, but he's gonna get bigger, Storm!" Jack snapped.

"Yeah, but maybe he'll be on our side" Storm said.

"That has to be the stupidest thing I have ever heard!" Bloo growled, "Maybe he'll b--…Hey, I got it! What if he's on_ our _side?"

"Yeah," Jack agreed, "You know, having a Toon Lander around might not be such a bad idea".

"So we keep him?" Storm asked, hopefully.

"Of course. Who is the brains in this outfit?" Jack stated obnoxiously, crossing his arms.

"Uhhh…" Storm said, as he picked up Dash, and got out his Extreme Gear.

"My point exactly" Jack smirked, activating his hover-bot, that he carried on his back.

"Jeez, I'm fried. Let's get out of here and find some shade" Bloo said, jumping onto the Extreme Gear.

With that, the trio, with Jack leading the way on his hover-bot, Bloo and Storm on the Extreme Gear, and with Dash in Storm's arms ran off.

* * *

Within Ten minutes, they reached a pool water and an Oasis. Storm laid Dash near the water. Bloo and Jack then splashed some water in Dash's face, making him stir. 

"Are you okay, Kid?" Jack asked.

"I guess so" Dash said, sleepily wiping the water off his face.

"You nearly died" Storm told him, worriedly

"_I _saved you" Bloo stated with a smirk.

"Excuse us" Jack growled, as he and Storm glared at Bloo.

"Well, okay, Jack and Storm helped. But only a little" Bloo said, trying to not let Jack nor Storm getting any of the glory.

"Well, Thanks for your help. I appriciate it" Dash said dully. He then started to head off quietly back out towards the desert, until Jack stopped him.

"Hey, dude, time out! Where're you going?" Jack asked, suprised that Dash was about to go off into the place he nearly died in.

"Nowhere" Dash said sadly, starting to walk off.

"Gee. He looks blue" Storm said to Jack and Bloo, as Dash continued off.

"Hmmm, actually, I'd say his pinkish-skinned, with blonde hair" Bloo commented, oblivious to want Storm actually ment.

"No, no, no, no, Bloo. Storm meant that he's depressed" Jack groaned at Bloo.

"Oh," Bloo said, understanding.

Storm then walked up to Dash. "Hey kid, what's eating ya?" Storm asked, as he, Bloo, and Jack come up to him.

"Nothing; he's at the top of the food chain!" Bloo joked/laughed.

"Bloo!" Jack scolded, bonking Bloo on the head.

"Heh-heh, food-chain..." Bloo chuckled nervously, rubbing his head. He turned back to Dash, "So, where you from?"

"Who cares? I can't go back" Dash shrugged.

"Oh, so you are an Outcast!" Jack said, now smiling. "Well, that's good, because so are we".

"So tell us, what'd you do?" Storm asked Dash, putting his arm/wing on Dash's shoulder

"Something terrible" Dash said miserably, "But I don't wanna talk about it".

"Well, that's good" Jack said. "'Cause we don't wanna hear about it"

"Come on, Jack" Bloo groaned at Jack, pouting.

"Is there anything we can do?" Storm asked Dash, as he turned to him.

"Well, not unless you can change the past" Dash mumbled.

"Well, I got a Time Machine in my lab, back at my original home" Jack pointed out, remembering.

"Really?" Dash asked, hopefully. He could go back in time to stop the incident from ever happening.

"But, wait, it only takes you back two seconds" Jack said, remembering the down-side of his time machine. Dash sighed miserably at this. He was never going to be able to change the fact that his father was dead.

"You know, kid, in times like this, me and my buddies Jack and Bloo here say, "You got to put your behind in your past…"" Storm told Dash with a smile, as he placed his arm around Dash's once again, as if they were long-time friends.

"No. No. NO!" Jack exclaimed, waving his arms.

"Amateur" Bloo scoffed, shaking his head and rolling his eyes in annoyance, "Lie down before you hurt yourself".

"It's "You got to put your past behind you"" Jack explained to Dash, he then asked him, "Look. Bad things happen, and you can't do anything about it, right?"

"Right" Dash said, nodding

**"**Uh-huh, yeah, sure, there's nothing you can--" Jack started, at first seemingly agreeing with him, **"--WRONG!!!"** Jack then exclaimed pretty loudly and sounding like a Game-show Buzzer, while poking Dash in-between the eyes. He then started to explain, "When the world turns its back on you, you turn your back on the world".

"Well, that's not what I was taught" Dash told them, confused.

"Then maybe you need a new lesson" Bloo suggested, "Now, repeat after me;" Bloo then cleared his thoat, "_Hakuna Matata" _

"Huh?" Dash asked, still lethargic, "Can ya run me by that again?"

"Okay; Ha-ku-na Ma-ta-ta" Storm spelt out, "Ya see, It means "No worries"".

"Perhaps a song will help ya understand" Jack smirked. He then cleared his throat and began to sing.

Jack Spicer: **_Hakuna Matata!_**

Bloo: **_What a wonderful phrase_**

Storm: **_Hakuna Matata!_**

All three: **_Ain't a passing craze_**

Jack Spicer: **_It means no worries _**

_**For the rest of your days**_

Jack then pulled Dash over to a green bush and leaned him back on it, as if it wear a bean-bag chair

All (except Dash): **_It's our problem-free_**

_**Philosophy**_

Bloo: **_Hakuna Matata!_**

"Hakuna Matata?" Dash queried, amazed, yet still puzzled as he scratching his head in confusion.

"Yeah, It's our motto" Storm confirmed.

"Well, what's a motto?" Dash asked, now more confused.

"Nothing, what's a motto with you?" Jack joke/laughed, "Ha, ha, ha, ha!"

"You know, kid-- These two words will solve all your problems" Storm chuckled to Dash.

"That's right! Take Storm for example" Bloo said, giving an example to explain this to Dash.

Bloo: **_Why, when he was a young Albatroooooos…_**

Storm: **_When I was a young Albatroooooos!_**

"Very nice" Jack commented, elbowing Storm slightly in the shoulder

"Thanks!" Storm replied, nodding.

Jack: **_He found his aroma lacked a certain appeal_**

_**He could clear the land after every meal**_

Storm: **_I'm a sensitive soul, though I seem thick-skinned_**

_**And it hurt that my friends never stood downwind**_

_**And oh, the shame**_

Bloo: **_He was ashamed!_**

Storm: **_Thoughta changin' my name_**

**_Oh, what's in a name?_**

_**And I got down-hearted **_

_**How did you feel?**_

_**Every time that I…**_

**"STORM!!!** Ya realise there are kids reading this too, don't ya?!" Jack scolded, motioning foward towards the readers

"Oh…sorry" Storm apologized to the readers

Dash watched with growing interest as Storm, and Jack hoisted Bloo into a vine loop above his head, where he began swinging.

Bloo, Jack Spicer, and Storm: **_Hakuna Matata!_**

_**What a wonderful phrase **_

_**Hakuna Matata!**_

_**Ain't no passing craze **_

Dash became more enthusiastic, and joined in on the singing.

Dash:**_ It means no worries _**

_**For the rest of your days**_

"Yeah, sing it, kid!" Jack Spicer encouraged.

Dash, Bloo, and Jack Spicer: **_It's our problem-free………._**

Storm then landed next to them.

Storm: **Philosophy…**

All four: **_Hakuna Matata!_**

Jack Spicer pulled back a fern leaf, revealing a beautiful view of a rift-jungle. Waterfalls and rugged terrain made a beautiful view.

"Welcome…to our humble home" Jack said like a tour-guide.

"You live _here?_" Dash asked in awe, looking around in amazement

"Well, actually, we live wherever we want" Bloo smirked.

"Yep, Home is where your rump is" Storm chuckled.

"It's beautiful!" Dash said in amazement, as he continued to observe his surroundings.

"I'm starved" Storm said after a loud raunchy belch.

"Same here, I'm so hungry I could eat a whole Taun-Taun" Dash mused. **(A/N) To those who don't know, Taun-Tauns are kangaroo-based aliens from _Star Wars_)**

Jack Spicer was rather disturbed by Dash's want for meat-- a little taken aback and a little bit I-knew-this-would-happen.

"Well…we're fresh out of Taun-Tauns, man" Jack said, still a little disturbed.

"Oh, okay. Any small dragons?" Dash asked them.

Bloo answered this by making a buzz sound similar to a **'WRONG'** buzz.

"Kaleesh?"

"Okay, now you're just being silly" Jack groaned.

"Listen, kid; if you live with us, you have to eat like us" Bloo told Dash, he then turned towards a log, "And this looks like a good spot to rustle up some grub".

Bloo stopped in front of the log. Storm lifts it up with his great strength, revealing many colourful insects and bugs. Jack Spicer picked one up.

"Eeew. What's that?" Dash asked, rather grossed out.

"A grub. What else does it look like?" Bloo asked rhetorically, he then stuffed it in his mouth

"Okay, dude, that's disgusting!" Dash said, mortified.

"Hmmm. Tastes like chicken" Jack scoffed, with his mouth full of grubs.

"Well, all the Chocolate had been eaten by the time we were nine. So we have to make due with bugs" Bloo explained.

"They're slimy, yet satisfying" Storm slurped, as he, Bloo, and Jack slurped up bugs.

"These are rare delicacies" Jack mused. "Piquant, with a very pleasant crunch".

"You'll learn to love 'em" Storm reassured Dash, smiling.

"I'm telling you, kid, this is the great life. No rules. No responsibilities. And best of all, no worries" Bloo told Dash, leaning on a tree, while slurping up a bug larva.

Jack then collected bugs on a leaf. He offered it to Dash, who picked one up.

"Well?" Jack asked, urging him on, "Come on, man, before Christmas comes and goes".

"Oh, well," Dash shrugged, eyeing it oddly, "If it's Hakuna Matata...", Dash then hesitantly ate the bug.

"Well, it's slimy, let me tell ya; But it _is_ satisfying" Dash said, looking more cheerful.

"That's it!" Jack, Bloo, and Storm exclaimed happily.

* * *

Later on, the four were crossing a log, tossing their heads to the music. With a steady building music, a change occurs**, (A/N: To represent the years passing)**, Dash begins to age to Ten-years-old. Also, Flash-backs occur; 

_The Ten-year-old Dash, sitting by a fire with Jack, Bloo, and Storm in front of Him. Dash begins to conjure green aluminating magic as he was now choosing his 'eternal-age'. It silhoutes him, and after 10 seconds, the green silhoute fades, and shows Dash, the same as he was before. Bloo and Storm didn't understand what was going on, but Jack just smiled, as he had too chosen his 'eternal-age' when he turned fourteen at his original home._

Next Flash-back,

_The four are searching for some grubs, when Dash merged with his father's genetics for a couple of seconds, while jumping into the air. This gave him enough time to catch a large dragon-fly. Jack Spicer, Bloo, and Storm smiled, as they and Dash began chomping on the dragon-fly._

The four were once again, crossing the same log, tossing their heads to the music.

* * *

Later, the four were then by a pool, playing around on the log. 

Jack Spicer, Bloo, and Storm: (Chanting to the music) **_Hakuna Matata, Hakuna Matata, Hakuna Matata_**

Dash: (slightly maturer voice) **_It means no worries_**

_**For the rest of your days**_

All four: **_It's our problem-free_**

_**Philosophy **_

Dash: **_Hakuna Matata_**

All four then dove off of the log into the pond. First, Bloo jumped in doing a cannonball, and made a small splash. Then Jack Spicer, doing a regular dive, made a slightly bigger splash. Next was Storm, doing a swan dive. He made a rather big splash. Finally, Dash swung out on a vine. Before he could dive, the vine broke under his weight. The resulting splash was big enough to wash Jack, Bloo, and Storm ashore.

Dash joined The Trio on shore. The song broke into gentle jazz voice improvisations on the words "Hakuna Matata".

Now dried off, Dash, Jack Spicer, Bloo, and Storm began boogeying off into the forest to the beat of "Hakuna Matata".

* * *

**(A/N) Now that's a friend-ship ment to last forever, alright! Anyway, next chapter, we see what Leroy has done to the Kingdom.**** Read and Review, Readers!**


	11. Chapter 11: The Reign of King Leroy

**Chapter 11 **

**The Reign of King Leroy**

While things were going well for Dash, Jack Spicer, Bloo, and Storm, things were going horrible at The Cartoon Kingdom. At first, things weren't so bad, but after a few months, the effects of Leroy's cruel reign started to kick in.

* * *

First of all, the Toon Landers had to over hunt for the Anti-Toons and Super Villains, who were too lazy to do it themselves. This resulted in a food shortage. 

Second, the Anti-Toons were Leroy's executive staff, and the Super Villains were his head law-inforcers (e.g. Sherrifs, Officers), meaning that they were second and third in charge. This meant the Anti-Toons and Super Villains could boss and bully about the Toon Landers and wouldn't get prosecuted or punished in any way.

Third of all, Leroy ruled the Kingdome with an iron fist. Anyone who defied him ended up either severely punished, or killed!

All of this resulted in the Cartoon Kingdom becoming a grey wasteland. The Cartoon Kingdom used to be a shimmering high-tech citadel with an Aztec theme when Stitch ruled, but now, under Leroy's rule, it was like a high-tech, demon-based Empire with monuments of Leroy everywhere. Most of the plants and trees appeared to be dead.

* * *

Presently, around the castle of the Kingdom, many Toon landers like Lilo, Yang etc, were slaving away to make a 21-feet-tall statue of Leroy, with yellow crystals encrusted into the eye-sockets. 

"Come on, ladies!" Red Guy, one of the Super Villains who looked like a red devil and wore no pants, yelled at the Toon Lander constructors though a mega-phone, "My Grandma can build faster, than you wimps!"

_"I may be a wimp, but at least I actually wear pants" _Edd whispered to Eddy, mocking Red Guy. Eddy snickered.

Red Guys, then wacked Edd around the head with a weanie, knocking him down in a goofy manner, "I heard that, Edd! Double labor for you!"

While Red Guy was scolding Ed, Lilo was looking in disgust at the Anti-Toons and Super Villains, who were living the good-life of the Kingdom **(A/N) If that was still possible in such a wastland), **"Look at them, Yang" Lilo said to Yang, who was at his 'eternal age' of eleven, and they both looked at the Anti-Toons and Super Villains in disgust.

"Total Jerks!" Yang commented in disgust.

Evil Lilo heard them, and walked over to them obnoxiously, and said to Lilo, "Look, Lilo, I don't know where you're getting this from. We do all the work, around here".

**"YOU?!"** Lilo snapped back at her, "All you and your friends do is just sit around, scoffing your faces!"

"Lilo, lighten up" Evil Lilo scoffed, walking away obnoxiously, not before looking back one more time, and saying to Lilo, "Oh, yeah, and lose some weight!"

That did it for Lilo, "_I _should lose some weight! Your the one who needs to lose some weight, you-!" Lilo screamed, advancing towards Evil Lilo, before she was pulled back by Jack O' Lantern.

"Alright, _Ex-_Queen, back to work with you!" Jack O' Lantern ordered Lilo. As Lilo got back to her work on the Leroy statue, Evil Lilo smirked and then strode away, with her big butt wobbling all the way.

As Jack O' Lantern marched off, Yang said to Lilo, "I'm tellin' ya, Lilo. I don't think I can stand this, any longer!"

"Well, what choice do we have? As long as Fatso, up there is King, we're gonna be building statue's of him, forever" Lilo groaned, motioning up to the castle, where Leroy was...

* * *

Presently, Leroy and Grim were in the throne room (which was now coloured purple instead of red). The floors were slabs of a sold black rock polished to a mirror surface and inlaid with gold demon designs, there were five pillairs seperated around the room, and there was a painted picture of Leroy reigning fiercly ove the Kingdom on the ceiling. The walls were coverd in ancient ruins and patterns of ancient dark magic. 

Grim's head was in a bird-cage made of his own bones, singing.

Leroy was sitting down in a huge walk in tub line on the inside with the polished black rock of the floor, but without any gold, so as to make it as smooth as possible. He was sitting upwards unclothed in warm bubbling water. Then a mechanical arm form nowhere poured steaming Sake into a small wine-glass, and handed it to the vile King, who downed it in less than a second, and came to shivering his back only slightly at the feeling of the Sake running down his throat. He then began picking his razor sharp teeth with a bone. Over the past few months of his reign, Leroy had become _massively_ overweight. Infact he was _so _overweight that his body took up over half of the 5-foot-wide tub. The reason for this was becuase, since he had hundreds of Super Villains and Anti-Toons to guard him from attack, and to get whatever he desired for him, etc, he thought that he didn't need to keep in shape, and so he decided to seriously let himself go.

Grim: **_Nobody knows_**

**_The trouble I've seen_**

**_Nobody knows_**

**_My sorrow…_**

"Oh, Grim,_ do_ lighten up" Leroy groaned irritably, tossing the bone at Grim and it clatters against the cage "Sing something with a little bounce on it".

Grim thought for a moment. He then began to sing with a smirk, something he knew was going to anger Leroy.

Grim: **_It's a small world after all…_**

"NO! No. Anything but that!" Leroy interrupted angrily, half shouting.

Grim sighed. He then began to think again, and then his dismembered finger pointed upwards as a tune came to him.

Grim:**_ I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts diddely-dee-dee, There the yare a-standing in a row…_**

Leroy was enjoying this and began to start to join in,

Grim & Leroy: **_Big ones, Small ones, some as big as your head…_**

"Oh…I would never have hade to do this for Stitch" Grim groaned, while Leroy continued.

"_What? _What did you say?" Leory asked, quick and angrily, as he came into Grim's face, while leaning slightly out from the tub.

"Oh, nothing!" Grim squeaked nerovusly.

"You know the law: Never _ever_ mention **THAT** name in my presence. I…am…the _KING!_" Leroy snarled viciously. Leroy shoved his muzzle between the bone/bars of Grim's cage on the last line.

"Yes, sire. You **ARE **indeed the king. I…I…well, I only mentioned it to illustrate the differences in your royal managerial approaches" Grim nervously laughed, trying to weasel himself out the situation.

"Hey, Boss!" a familiar voice addressed Leroy from the entrance of the Throne room. Leroy looked around to see it was Yuck, with Evil Lilo, Evil Stitch, Bowser Junior, Saranoia, Carl, Pete, Shego, and Boogeyman alongside him.

"Oh, what is it _this _time?" Leroy asked angrily with tedium.

"We got a bone to pick with you" Yuck snarled, threateningly, coming into Leroy's face, while walking up to the tub.

Evil Lilo yanked Yuck away and shoved him aside.

"I'll handle this!" Evil Lilo snapped at Yuck. She turned to Leroy as he began to arise from the tub, finishing his bath, "Look, Leroy, in case you haven't noticed, there's no food, no water…"

"Yeah, it's dinner time, and we ain't got no entrees!" Evil Stitch cut in with a snap. As Evil Stitch snaps this, Leroy was shrouded by a black shower curtain. A few dryers dried his fur of water, then a few tentacles, carrying a black silk robe and another carying a box that contained a superfluous number of gold and jewel encrusted rings, dressed him.

"It's the Toon Landers' job to do the hunting…" Leroy sighed exasperated, while making a helpless gesture as he walked out from behind the curtain. He was now wearing the black silk robe, and the superfluous number of gold and jewel encrusted rings on his claws, over his now over-plump body

"Well, yes, but they won't go and hunt" Boogeyman protested.

"Oh…gnaw on Grim!"

"Hmm. Not that ya think about it…" Pete said, licking his lips and looking maliciously at Grim.

"Oh, you wouldn't want _me!_ I'd be so tough and I'd taste disgusting, and, and…eeww…" Grim protested, desperately.

"Oh, Grim, don't be ridiculous. All you need is a little salt and pepper" Leroy snickered.

_"I thought things were bad under Stitch"_ Carl muttered to Saranoia.

"_What _did you say?" Leroy asked Drakken, quick and angry again.

"Oh, I said Sti…" Carl began, but Saranoia was smiling at Leroy and thwaps Carl to remind him.

"I said, uh… "Ditch", we found some loser, rolled him up in a carpet, and threw him into a ditch. You and your wife should really try it out…" Carl chuckled nervously, trying to cover what he said up.

"…s-so that's what he really said" Drakken added with a nervous chuckle.

"Good. Now _get out!_" Leroy snapped viciously.

The Ten Villians began to lurk out of the throne room, but then paused.

"Mm…yeah, but-we're still hungry" Evil Stitch reminded him.

"**_OUT!_**" Leroy shouted at the top of his lungs, while he clenched his fists so hard that his claws dug into his paws, drawing blood.

They then ran off, with Carl letting loose a crazy laugh.

Leroy grunted and returned to the tub. He snapped his claws, and the tube lowered down into the ground, with his throne also coming down from the ceiling. He nestles his big butt down in his throne lazzily. He then held up four cooked chicken legs in each of his claws, and took four massive greedy chomps out of the chicken legs. A perfect example of Greed, Sloth, and Gluttony.

Grim sighed exasperatedly.

* * *

**(A/N) Man, The Cartoon Kingdom is a Nightmare with Leroy as King! Dash has got to come back soon! The next chapter, let's see how Dash, Jack Spicer, Bloo, and Storm are doing. Will Dash still be able to let go of the past?**

**Read and Review!**


	12. Chapter 12: Wormtail96's Discovery

**(A/N) Here we are, folks, with Chapter 12 of _The Dash King!_ Were Dash finds great difficulty of letting go of the past. **

* * *

Chapter 12

**Wormtail96's discovery**

One night, in the jungle, a monstrous belch reverberated throughout the jungle. It came from Dash, who lay on his back on a slope, along with Jack Spicer, Bloo, and Storm, as he picked his teeth with a tooth-pick. They all looked the stars.

"Wow! Nice one, Dash" Bloo commented, smiling.

"Thanks, Bloo. Man, I am _really _full!" Dash smiled in a slightly more matured voice, as he sighed in relaxation.

"Me too. I'm tellin' ya, I ate like a pig" Storm laughed in agreement.

"No surprise there" Jack said, rolling his eyes.

All four of them sighed deeply, in unison. Gentle music faded in.

"Hey, Jack?" Storm asked Jack Spicer.

"Yeah, Storm?" Jack responded.

"Have you ever wondered what those sparkly dots are up there?" Storm asked in curiosity.

Before Jack could answer, Bloo covered his mouth and snapped, "Oh, no, you don't! I'm not gonna let you spoil it! When I'm done, you can then tell 'em!" he then turned towards Storm, "I'll tell ya, Storm. For ya see, unlike Scar-face, I don't think; I _know_"

"Then what are they?" Storm asked, more anxious.

"They're light-bulbs! light-bulbs that uh…got socketed up on that big…bluish-black…thing" Bloo answered with some difficulty.

"Oh, for goodness sake..." Jack grumbled, placing his hands over his eyes in annoyance.

"Really, Bloo? Gee. I always thought that they were balls of gas burning billions of miles away" Storm replied to Bloo with confusion, as he scratched his own head.

"Storm, c'mon, with you, _everything's_ gas" Bloo groaned, rolling his eyes.

"Well, actually, Bloo, I've BEEN up in space a few times" Jack stated smartly and pompussly, "I'm not gonna get technicall about it, since your both simpltons. But all I'll say is, from my first hand experience concerning the stars, Storm IS actually right".

While Jack was saying this, Bloo began mouthing Jack's words in a mocking manner. Storm snickered at this.

"Dash, what do you think?" Storm then asked Dash curiously.

"Well, I don't know..." Dash said, trailing off.

"Aw, come on. Come on, Dash, we gave you ours." Storm pleaded, more anxiously.

"People, I have just told you what they are!" Jack Spicer snapped, annoyed, and getting back their attention. But Bloo bonked him on the head with a branch, making him yell out a sharp, "OW!"

Bloo then said to Dash, "Come on, Dash...give, give..."

Dash sighed. He knew that they weren't going to stop badgering him, until he told them. "Well, ya see, somebody once told me that the great Kings of the past, mostly from The Cartoon Kingdom, are up there, watching over us". Dash explained, reluctantly.

"_Really?"_ Storm asked, either awed or jockingly.

"So, what you mean, is a bunch of royal dead monarchs are watching us?" Jack asked. After a pause, and trying to keep his composer, he started to laugh half-heartedly. Bloo and Storm, after a pause of trying to keep their own composer, joined in, laughin hysterically. Dash also laughed half-heartedly with Jack.

"Who told you something like that? I mean, what whacko made that up?" Bloo asked Dash, starting to get over his laughing fit.

"It's not to offend your traditions or anything like that, Dash, but you have to admit that it is quite farfetched." Jack chuckled, assuring Dash that they weren't trying to offend Dash's culture.

"It's okay, Jack. I'll admit, it is kinda crazy, huh?" Dash chuckled half-heartedly.

"Aw, you're killing me, Dash" Bloo said, his laughing fit finally dying.

The music rose, and Dash looked back up at the stars. He quietly got up and leaft with his hands in his huge front trouser pockets, and leaving Jack Spicer, Bloo, and Storm dumfounded.

"Was it something I said?" Bloo asked Storm, and Jack Spicer, who both just shrugged.

* * *

Dash walked out on a ledge and looked up at the stars. "Oy-vay" Dash groaned in an exasperated sigh, as he then collapsed to lay on the edge of the ledge. Milkweed floss is then stirred into the air by his collapsion.

* * *

The milkweed stirred a long way, until it crossed the desert. Wormtail96's mechanical hand snatched some it out of the air. He examined it, grunts, and bounded down into his and No Limit 5's hut, where NL was laying tiredly in a hammock. 

"Hey, Wormtail," NL said, tiredly.

"Oh, yes. Hello, NL" Wormtail96 said boredly, only just realising NL had arose from his sleep. Wormtail96 poured the milkweed into a turtle shell, sifts it around, and then ate from the same kind of fruit he anointed Dash with. After examining the milkweed floss again, realization dawned on his face.

"Dash?! He's- he's alive? He, he- he's alive!" Wormtail96 exclaimed, and then laughed.

"WHAT?!" NL asked in shock, which made him fall out of his hammock.

Wormtail96 than grabbed his short magic staff. Laughing in delight, he picked up some paint and put a crown on the smeared blue boy image on the wall. NL was still rather confused with Wormtail96 acting so oddly.

"It is time!" Wormtail96 said powerfully.

* * *

**(A/N) Alright, everyone, I have discovered Dash, and in the next chapter, Dash meets a familiar person from his childhood. (Winks) You know who. Anyway, I'm not going to have anyone with her when she comes. She'll be on her own, so sorry to all those who suggested characters to go with her.**


	13. Chap 13: Can you feel the love tonight?

**(A/N) Here we are with Chapter 9 of _The Dash King! _This a pretty romantic chapter, so anyone who hates romance might want to skip a bit of the chapter. Now, this features quite some Dash x Yin, so if you're not so keen on it, sorry. Anyway, on with the chapter! **

* * *

Chapter 13

Can You Feel The Love Tonight?

Back in the jungle a day later in the morning, while Dash was busy elsewhere, Jack Spicer, Bloo and Storm were walking as they were singing a familiar song. Storm started singing first.

Storm: **_Ohi'mbube _**

Ohi'mbube

Ohi'mbube

Ohi'mbube

Jack then began to join in on Storm's singing.

Jack: **_In the jungle _**

The mighty jungle

The lion sleeps tonight.

Suddenly, a beetle flies by, getting Storm's attention. With a hungry look, he left to go after it. Jack and Bloo didn't notice as Bloo continued singing.

Bloo: **_In the jungle _**

The mighty jungle

The lion sleeps to -

"We can't hear ya, buddy, back us up!" Bloo said when he and Jack didn't hear Storm singing. He and Jack then sing in a full and good falsetto.

Jack & Bloo: **_A-weee-ee-ee-ee aa-Pat-ta-tum-ta-waaay..._**

The two turn around and saw that Storm was not here. "A-Storm? Storm?"

Storm was stalking the beetle, still humming the bass. Now, Storm was not about to let a chance like this slip away. Afterall, Beetles were a delicousy in that Jungle. So, he follows his prey to a log and hid behind a tree. When the coast is clear, he then begins to try to jump over the log, getting stuck for a bit. "Oh, dang it!" Storm groaned.

Suddenly, Storm had the feeling that someone wad watching and looks back, asking, "Uh, Jack? Bloo?" When he sees that no one is there, he decided he is imagining things, shrugs a bit, and succeeds to hop over the log.

Storm smiles deviosuly as he looks at the beetle as if in close range. Before he could make the grab for the beetle, he saw something that was hiding in the grass nearby. It is a pink female humanoid rabbit who wore a white karate shirt and had turqoise eyes looking deviously at him. It looks like it is about to pounce. Storm quickly realization that the rabbit is going to pounce either in harm of just being playful...on him!

"Oh, hi, there" Storm said, cautiously. He then motions her to leave, "Shoo. Off ya go, now. Shoo". The Rabbit, in response, made its paws glow into bright white/blue static magical energy. Storm stared at this blankly, "Yeah...uh, bye-bye".

**"AAAGGGHHH!!!"** exclaimed Storm as he pulls out his Extreme Gear and flew off with the rabbit, teeth bearing, and hands still glowing in high speed pursuit.

"Oh, let's not do this!" The rabbit yelled, annoyed, as it chased Storm, "Look, I caught the Road-Runner, I can catch you! Now, get back here!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Jack and Bloo heared Storm's yelling and both look concerned. "Storm?" Bloo asked. 

Suddenly, Storm, on his Extreme Gear, rushed by them and tried to go through a root of a tree, only to get stuck. Jack and Bloo in concern, ran over to the other side and saw a freaked out Storm trying to get free.

"Storm? Storm? Dude, time out! What's the heck is your problem?" asked Jack.

**"SHE'S GONNA EAT ME!!!"** screamed Storm loudly in both their faces.

"What? Who?!" Bloo climbs up on a branch and, to his suprise, sees the pink rabbit at them in high speed. He was confused, as what possible threat could a rabbit be to them. "What's the matter, it's just a rabbit". He said, not knowing the danger.

"Uh, Bloo?" Jack said, nervously. He then motions towards the rabbits magically glowing paws.

"Oh," Bloo said in realisation, as he now knew what the big threat was.

Jack and Bloo stared blankly for a couple of seconds, then yelled in horror. They get down behind Storm and tried to push their friend through from under the root. "Geez. Why do I always have to save your..." Jack began.

He then saw the rabbit getting dreadfully close on Storm, Jack and Bloo in the 'line of' fire and screams like mad. But at the very last minute, Dash jumps over Storm in the nick of time and whacks the rabbit square in the jaw away with a rock club he had picked up. The two begins to fight in martial arts combat. For you see, Dash also trained in a bit of fighting combate when he lived in the Cartoon Kingdom, and Jack had also taught him a few lessons when Dash was living with him, Bloo, and Storm

Bloo, excited that Dash has arrived in time to save them, said to Storm, "Don't worry, Storm! Me and Jack are here for ya!"

Then Jack yells out at Dash, still fighting the rabbit, "Get her! Bite her big ear off! Go for the jugular!" With a smile, Jack said to Bloo and Storm, "Told ya it was a good idea we kept him around." Storm and Bloo just looked at Jack, confused.

Dash and the rabbit tangle for a bit and soon it became a stalemate, with the two both trying to take control of the rock club. The rock club then flew right out of their graps, and the rabbit tries to shoot Dash with two blast of magical energy. Dash dodged these blasts, narrowingly avoiding getting scorched by them. Then Dash head-butts the rabbit in the skull, which in turn, pitching it backwards onto its back. Dash them used this oppertunity to jump on top of it, to take it on in a wrestling match. Suddenly without warning, the rabbit grabbed Dash's fist and shirt, and put her legs beneath his lower-abdomen and threw Dash fowards, still clinging onto him. The rabbit ended up on top of Dash, and pins him down with a thump, startling Dash. The rabbit bares her teeth at him, "Ha! Now who's all high and mighty, tough guy?!"

Dash is still surprised and is no longer threatening. In all his years, only one creaturehe has envied has managed to best him in a wrestling match. He then looks right into the rabbits face, and after searching deep into his memory, remembered, who it was...

"...Yin?" asked Dash, surprised at the rabbit.

The rabbit stops baring her teeth and looks surprised upon hearing him call her by that name. She gets off of Dash and steps back to look at him, still surprised. Dash hops back up onto his feet and steps up to her, surprised and hoping that she is whom he believes she is.

"Yin, is it really you?" asked Dash hopefully.

The rabbit pauses for a moment, staring blanky, while only blinking, "Okay, stop right there! Who the _hell_ you?!" asked the rabbit rudely and puzzled. She then got into a battle stance. "And how do you know my name?!"

Knowing that Yin did not recognize him, Dash smiled as he said, "C'mon, Yin. It's me, Dash."

"Dash?" asked Yin. Dash nods, smirking. After looking at him and after looking into his eyes, Yin suddenly came to a realization. She smiles then yelled, **"WHOA!!!"**

The two best friends, happy to see each other again, runs together and greet each other, laughing happily. They seem to bumped into each other's head as they giggled.

"Well how did you…where did you come from...let me tell, ya, it's great to see _you_..." said Yin happily, trying to speak.

"Ah! How did you...who...wow...this is fabulous... it's great to see you! I guess you've chosen your 'eternal age', huh?..." said Dash happily also trying to speak. Yin nodded at Dash's question.

Meanwhile, Jack and Bloo looked dumbstruck with their jaws dropping down to the ground. A minute ago, these two were trying to kill each other, now they greeted each other as if they're best friends or something.

"Hey, Time out! Excuse me? Excuse me?" asked Jack in disbelief as he flies with his hover-bot with Bloo following over to them and tries to speak up.

"What are you doing out here?" asked Dash to Yin excitedly.

"What am I doing out here? You should explain yourself." giggled Yin with a smirk.,

The two were not paying any attention to Jack Spicer, so Jack then takes in a deep breath, and screamed, **"HEY! WHAT'S GOIN' ON HERE?!"**

Realizing that he had briefly forgotten that Jack, Bloo and Storm were here also, Dash chuckles, and then begins to explain, "Oh, sorry, man. I almost forgot you were standing right here. Jack, Bloo, this is Yin, my best friend".

"'Friend?!" asked Bloo in surprise and disbelief.

"Hey, Storm. Come on, man, get yourself out of there, and come over here." Dash called out to Storm.

"Coming!" Storm called back to Dash. The albatross then managed to get himself unstuck from under the root. He looks puzzled as he came over to the group.

Beginning introductions again, Dash said to Yin, "Yin, this is Storm. Storm, Yin".

""Pleased to make your acquaintance." said Storm, no longer feeling threatened by the rabbit Yin.

"Same here" Bloo smiled, agreeing with Storm.

"There pleasure's all mine." said Yin, smiling.

"How do you do..." Jack said, making his greeting. Suddenly he remembers something and exclaimed, "Hold it, hold it, hold it. Let's see if I get this straight. Dash, you know her, she knows you, yet she wants to eat Storm. And everybody's...okay with this? **DID I MISS SOMETHING HERE!!!" **screamed Jack confused.

"Relax, Jack" Dash chuckled in amusement.

"Oh man, this is great. Wait 'til everybody back homefinds out you've been _here_ all this time" said Yin. She narrows her eyes as she added, "And your mother...what will she think?"

Dash gulped. He remembered Leroy asking him what his mother would think of the death of Stitch being Dash's entire fault. It made him feel terrible, "She doesn't _nessesarely _have to know. Infact, nobody has to know."

"Dash, of course they do. Heck, Everyone back home believed that you were killed." explained Yin.

"They...do?" asked Dash surprised. So, this means Leroy didn't told everyone that Dash was to blame for Stitch's death? This was rather odd.

"Yes. Leroy told us about the Heartless stampede".

Dash gulps again then he asked as he begins to see something, "He did? Errr...what else did he tell you?"

"What else matters? You're alive, that's what is important." Yin then widen her eyes and smiles as he said, "And that means...you're the _king_."

Dash looks alarmed, as pried his hands through his hair, groaning, _"Oh, boy"_. He didn't want his past to catch up to him this fast. And now that Yin had found him, this new revelation popped out from outta nowhere.

Even this surprises Jack as he said, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, King?! Look, Big ears, I think you have got_ your _Supers crossed".

"King?!" said Storm and Bloo, amazed at what they had just heard. They kiss Dash's boots noisily as he said, "We gravel at your feet!"

"Storm, Bloo, don't do that." said Dash embarrassedly.

"Yeah. Besides, it's _grovel_, not _gravel_. Stop doing that! He's no king!" Jack snapped at Bloo and Storm. He paused then turned to Dash curiously and asked, "Are you?"

"No!" Dash exclaimed annoyed.

"Dash!" said Yin, surprised at Dash's response.

"No, I'm not the king. Okay, yeah, maybe I was gonna be. But, that was a long time ago! Years even!" Dash explained.

Looking shocked at this, Bloo said, "You mean all this time you were supposed to be the King. And now that you are one, you never told us?!"

Seeing a greedy look in Bloo's eyes, Dash quickly said, "Come on, Bloo. I'm still the same guy".

"But with _power_!" said Bloo and Jack excited. With a Toon Lander who is a king on their side, no way they could get harmed by villains, right?

Yin sighs. She wanted to try to at least reason with her best friend. She speaks up apologetic, "Uh listen, Jack, Bloo, Storm, could you three guys excuse us for a few minutes?"

"No problem." said Bloo with a smile as he taped Storm's shoulder. "Whatever you got to say, you can say in front of us, right?"

"Actually...I think you should go. I need some...alone time with my friend, that's all" Dash said, rubbing the back of his own head. There's another reason why he wants to be alone with Yin besides a friend reunion but couldn't think up a good reason yet.

Jack looks surprised but noded in understanding. "I see." He then mumbles. "It starts. And you think you know a guy."

As Bloo and Storm sighed a bit, they left with Jack leaving the Super and the rabbit alone.

Dash chuckles a bit. He hated to force them to leave but this is personal right now. "Jack, Bloo, and Storm. You learn to love 'em."

He turned to Yin and saw that she was bowing her head away sadly. Looking concerned, Dash said, "Are you all right?"

Yin sighs as she said quietly, "It's like...you came back from the dead." She looks back at Dash for a bit, adding, "You have no idea how much this would mean to everyone." She turns away making a painful face, "And what it means to me."

"It's all right, Yin. Trust me, everything's going to be okay." said Dash smoothly and calmly.

Suddenly, Yin goes to Dash and nuzzles her head against Dash's chin blushing. She said, "I really missed you."

Of course, Dash looked surprised at what his friend was doing. He's first instinct would have normally been to pull away, but something deep down inside stopped him. So instead of pulling away, however, he smiles as he nuzzles/hugged his head back, blushing as well, "And I missed you as well."

As the two continued nuzzling heads together and hugging, our favorite trio of Jack Spicer, Bloo and Storm looked on from the bushes. Storm and Bloo both looked confused as to what is going on. Jack, on the other hand knew what's going on and was not happy at all.

" I tell ya, Guys." groaned Jack with a big sigh, "This stinks"

"Oh, sorry" Storm apologized..

"Not this you, ya bird-brain! I mean _Them!_ Him. Her. _Alone..."._

"Well, is that a problem?" Bloo asked Jack, irritably.

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?" asked Storm, not seeing a problem with Dash and Yin at first.

Jack groaned as he said, "Guys, I'm afraid to tell you tht this states a bunch of problems." When he saw that Bloo and Storm did not get it, he sighed and began to sing.

Jack: **_can see what's happening_**

"What?" asked Bloo still confused as Jack continued singing.

****

And they don't have a clue

"Who?" asked Storm looking to see who Jack was preferring to.

****

They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line

Our quadtrio down to trio.

"Oh." said Bloo and Storm as they understand it now.

Jack: (In a sarcastic mock-French accent) **_Ze sweet caress of twilight_**

(Back to normal, but still sarcastic) **_There's magic everywhere _**

And with all this romantic atmosphere

Disaster's in the air

The three friends looked on in concern.

* * *

Near a waterfall, a song plays as Dash and Yin have a walk near a waterfall. They smiled as they walk around each other, taking in each other's movements. ****

Can you feel the love tonight?

The peace the evening brings?

The world, for once, in perfect harmony

With all its living things.

They stoped at a pond and began to drink from it from busted open coconut shells. While Yin was drinking with her eyes closed, Dash looked up and sang in his head.

Dash: **_There are so many things to tell her _**

But how to make her see

Dash paused then frowned as he continued to look at Yin.

****

The truth about my past? Impossible!

She'd turn away from me.

As Yin was drinking, she opened her eyes to observe Dash as she sang in her head as well.

Yin: **_He's holding back, he's hiding_**

Yin looked up and frowned as she continued to look at Dash, who was looking back at her smiling sheepishly.

****

But what? I can't decide

Why won't he be the king I know he is?

The king I see inside?

After Dash was done looking at Yin, he smiled and ran off somewhere. Yin looked back puzzled. Suddenly, Dash swang in with a vine in his mouth and jumped into the pond with a big splash.

Chorus: **_Can you feel the love tonight?_**

As Yin looks in the water looking for Dash, the Super suddenly appears and pulls her into the pond playfully. Yin came out with all her fur wet and freaked out. Dash came out all wet and with a smile on his face.

****

The peace the evening brings?

Yin then looked at Dash with a wicked smirk and pushed him back into the pond as she ran off laughing. They ran through a field disturbing a bunch of birds as they laughd happily.

****

The world, for once, in perfect harmony

With all its living things?

* * *

Later that night, the two ran off and got into a playful tussle. The tussle then turned into a fight which suddenly had them rolling down the hill, tumbling to the bottom. When they reached the bottom, Dash found himself managed to pin Yin, a big first for him. "Now who's all high and mighty, tough guy?" Dash mimicked Yin's words jokingly.

****

Can you feel the love tonight?

The two laughed, then Yin kissed Dash on the nose. The Super looked surprised as he looked at Yin.

****

You needn't look too far -

Yin gave Dash a seductive smile, making Dash blush as he smiles back.

****

Stealing through the night's uncertainties

Love is where they are.

Finally, the two nuzzled each other, both grinning and blushing as they do.

"I love you." said Dash and Yin at once, and not even being suprised at this. Yes, when they were younger, they would try to just stay as good friends, but not to fall in love like Grim said they would. But now...they just didn't care anymore. The two are in love, very much in love...Grim was right...

Jack, Bloo and Grim, looking from a different set of bushes, looked sad as they continued watching the couple as the song came to an end.

Jack: **_And if he falls in love tonight_**

Bloo and Storm both sniff sadly.

****

It can be assumed -

Jack hugged Bloo and Storm in a group hug as he cried. Bloo and Storm both sighed as he sang.

Bloo and Storm: **_His carefree days with us are history -_**

Jack Spicer, Bloo and Storm: **_In short, our pal is doomed._**

The trio looked at each one another and cried out in full force. The three just feel like they lost their friend to one _big _power. And was that, power? It was...The power of love...

* * *

**(A/N) Quite some romance going on there, eh? Next chapter, Dash gets some wisdome from me and NL, and sees the ghost of someone close to him and who he lost a while back. Read and Review!**


	14. Ch 14: Wisdom from Wormtail, NL & Stitch

**(A/N) And we are back with Chapter 14 of _The Dash King!_ Here, Dash is finally convinced to return hom, thanks to some wisdome from three wise characters! Plus, we see what Dash's alien form looks like! On with the chapter! **

* * *

Chapter 14

Wisdom from Wormtail, NL and Stitch

The new couple then went to near a river after having their great time together.

"Whatcha think? This place is great, isn't it?" Dash asked his new love with a smile.

"Well, it is beautiful, I will give it that." said Yin with a sigh. Then, returning to the subject at hand, she looked at Dash in concern, "I just still don't get this, Dash. If you were alive all this time, why didn't you just return to The Cartoon Kingdom?"

Dash was rather concerned, but for a different reason. He dared not explain the true reason why he didn't come back. So he decided to make up something, and hoped to himself that it would put an end to the subject.

"Well," Dash begins to say getting in a hammock made out of vines, leafs etc, "I just wanted to be by myself, you know what I mean? Live my life to the fullest and it turned out great. It worked out very well, let me tell ya." It seems that even he was trying to convince himself of his fib, next to convincing Yin of it.

"Dash, you have got to understand how bad this. We need you back home." Yin pleaded, her voice cracking as though barely under control.

"No one needs me." said Dash with a sigh.

"Yes, we really do. You're the king, remember?"

"Yin, we've been through this. I am not the king. Leroy is".

Yin sighs sadly as she puts her paws on the hammock and said, "Dash, Leroy let the Anti-Toons and Super Villains take control over The Cartoon Kingdom",

"What?!" asked Dash in shock. Some of the same monsters who threaten to kill him if he dares return, have taken over by permission of Leroy?

"Everything is destroyed. There's no food. No water. Dash, if you don't do something soon, everyone will starve!" pleaded Yin frantically.

"Yin, I...I...I can't go back."

"But why not?" demanded Yin loudly and upset. She couldn't believe that the Super she had become to love had just refused to do the right thing by taking back what was rightfully his.

"You wouldn't understand, Yin." Dash said grimly.

"What wouldn't I understand?"

"No, no, no. It doesn't matter. Hakuna Matata," Dash said hastily, trying to forget the whole matter.

"What?" asked Yin, confused at what Dash just said.

"Hakuna Matata, something I learned when I first came to this place. Look, sometimes bad things happen..."

"Dash!"

Dash was irritated as he finished, "...And there's nothing anyone can _do _about it. So why should I even worry?"

"Oh, I don't know" Yin began sarcastically, "Maybe, because...it's your responsibility!" Yin then exclaimed seriously, trotting back up to him as he walked on a fallen tree, blocking him.

"Come on, what about you, Yin? _You _left, didn't you?" protested Dash, more annoyed.

"I left to find someone who could help. And I found you! Don't you understand?! You're our _only _hope!"

"Well, I'm sorry, but you found the wrong help, Yin." said Dash sadly.

Yin couldn't believe it and she expresses it sadly, "What's happened to you? You're not the Dash I remember."

"Well, you're right; I'm not. _Now _are you satisfied?" snapped Dash angrily.

"No, just disappointed." scoffed Yin upset.

"You know, you're starting to sound like my father." remarked Dash as he walks away.

"Good. At least one of us does." said Yin, crossing her arms and staring at her new boyfriend in disappointment.

Dash was cut by the comment about his father. He turns around and was going to show her a thing or two. "Listen! You think you can just show up and tell me how to live my life?! You don't evem know what I have gone through!" exclaimed Dash angrily at Yin.

"I would if you just _tell _me!" exclaimed Yin, just as angrilly.

"Tough! Forget it!" yelled Dash as he walks away.

"Fine!" snapped Yin as she turned her head away in disgust.

* * *

During the night, Dash paced back and forth in the field thinking about his argument with Yin. He may have lost her just when he started to fall for her but he had no choice. He couldn't just tell her why he had left and didn't come back. 

"She's wrong. I can't go back." said Dash to himself. "Even if I did, What would it prove, anyway? It won't change anything. Dash, wake up and smell the coffe, ya big idiot. You can't change the past." Then sadly, he looks up at the stars in the night skies, then yells, "You said you would always be there for me! But...you're not And it's all because of me. It's all my fault...it's all my fault..."

With a sob, he bowed his head trying to choke back his tears. As he walks on, he hears a chant coming from out of nowhere. He looks around and sees a bizzare wizard and a 15-year-old Super-Teen both chanting in a tree nearby. It was Wormtail96 and No Limit 5 who were chanting this...

Wormtail96: **_Asante sana! (Thank you very much!)_**

NL: **_Squash banana! (Squash banana!)_**

Wormtail96: **_We we nugu! (You're a BABOON,)_**

NL: **_Mi mi apana! (And I'm not!)_**

Dash groaned, getting annoyed by Wormtail and NL's chanting. He walked off, but Wormtail96 and NL, not willing to let the Super go after finding him again, both smiled. They then began to follow him.

The young Super sat down on a log and looked into his reflection with a sigh. He wanted to be alone but his attempt to do so were interrupted by a rock being thrown into the pond. He looked up and saw Wormtail and NL, now both in another tree, chanting away. Dash groaned again. This has got to stop.

"Okay, will you two knock it off?" asked Dash to Wormtail and NL in frustration.

The wizard and the super-teen both laugh as they did some weird acrobatics in the tree, with NL saying, "Why should we knock it off? It would just climb back into the tree again."

Dash groaned as he tried to walk off. To his dismay, Wormtail and NL were still following him, with their hands in their pockets, and walking in a casual fashion.

"Look, you annoying, whatever you guys are. Will ya stop following me?" snapped Dash in annoyance as he looked back at his pursuers. "Who are you?"

"The question is..." Dash turned back and was startled as Wormtail96 was now in front of him and getting in his face, "Whooo...are you?"

Dash was startled by this weird wizard's question. He thought about it and sighs in depression, "I thought I knew...Now I'm not so sure."

"Well, we believe we know who you are" NL said, folding his arms.

"Come closer for it is a secret." insisted Wormtail motioning for the lion to come over for a whisper.

Dash, in curiosity, leaned his head forward to listen. The two then began to whisper into his ear. But it turned out though, the wizard and super-teen just chanted once more.

Wormtail96 and NL: **_Asante sana! _**

Squash banana!

We we nugu!

Mi mi apana!

The two laugh, getting on Dash's nerves some more.

"Enough, already!" Dash said, annoyed. "What is all that supposed to mean anyway?"

"If you must know, it means you are a baboon, and I am not." said NL with a creepy smile as he laughed.

"Okay, I think that...you two are way beyond confused here." groaned Dash as he tried to walk away, trying to escape the creepy figures.

"Oh, we're confused? Wrong!" Wormtail96 chuckled as he magically appeared in front of Dash again. "I'm afraid that _you_ are the one that is confused. After all, you don't even know _who you are!"_

"Oh, and I suppose you two know?" asked Dash sarcastically and annoyed as he tries to leave once more.

"Of course, you are Stitch's boy." NL smirked.

Dash stoped, surprised upon hearing what NL had just said. He turned around just in time for the duo to to run off, yelling, "Bye!"

"Hey, wait, stop!" yelled Dash alarmed as he chased after the duo. Did this mean this wizard and super powered-teenager knew his father? He wanted to know. He chased after Wormtail and NL until he found them both meditating in weird positions, opposite each other, on rocks.

Dash breathed in and out as he asked them, "You ...you two knew my father?"

"Correction: we know your father." said Wormtail in a monotone voice as he meditated.

Dash sighed sadly. If these guys _knew _Stitch, they probably did not know. "I am sorry to tell this to you, but...he died a long time ago."

"That's where you're wrong again!" laughed NL as he jumped off the rock with Wormtail96 and went to a forest nearby.

"Indeed. He is alive and we will show him to you. Follow old Wormtail96 and No Limit 5, we will guide you the way. Come!"

Dash, surprised and anxious to see his father possibly alive, followed Wormtail96 and No Limit 5 right through the forest. Despite his Super Speed, the two were going suprisingly faster than Dash, and he had trouble keeping up.

"Don't dawdle, hurry!" called NL from up ahead.

"Hey, would you slow down?! Hold on!" yelled Dash, trying his best to get through.

The duo didn't slow down as they kept on going up ahead, "Come on, come on."

"Come on, please will you slow down!" whined Dash as he kept on going after the wizard and teen.

Wormtail and NL laugh as they continue going up ahead of the poor struggling Dash. This went on for a while. Suddenly, as Dash got up ahead, Wormtail96 appeared, stopping the Super with a mechanical arm.

"Stop!" exclaimed Wormtail96, resulting in Dash stopping where he was at. The duo made a 'ssh' as they motioned the true king to some reeds nearby. The wizard and super-teen parts them and Wormtail96 uses his staff to point past them. He said quietly, "Look down there."

Dash walked by Wormtail96 and looked over the edge. He looked alarmed as he saw some sort of figure looking at him. But after taking another look, he realized that he was looking into a pool of water and his appearance in it.

"Wormtail, NL, that is not my father, that is just my own reflection." said Dash, sighing in disappointment. So his father was dead after all.

Wormtail96 shook his head, however, as he said, "No, look harder."

Then NL motioned over the pool. The Super looked again and saw some ripples forming in the water. As Dash looked on, he looked shocked as his reflection was changing. It was changing into that of...Stitch's reflection.

"You see? He lives in you." said NL quietly.

For the first time ever, Dash looked on in awe. Suddenly he heared rumbling noises as wind began to pick up. Suddenly, he heard a familiar voice, a voice he had not heard in years...

"Dash..."

Dash, shocked, looked up as the cloud began to form into that of a familiar figure he had not seen in years: his own father, the past King Stitch. He appeared to be walking from the stars. His image was ghostly at first but began to get color and coherence.

"Father?" asked Dash, whispering in shock, as he looked at this image.

"Dash, my son, you have forgotten me," said Stitch in disappointment.

"No, I haven't. How could I...?"

"You have forgotten who you are, therefore you have forgotten me. Look inside yourself, Dash. You are more than what you have become. You must take your place in the Circle of Life." continued Stitch, his alien voice booming.

Dash was seemingly bathed in golden light, his face had a mixture of the emotions awe, fear, and sadness. Dash then noticed that his own gentetics were merging with Stitch's, which he could tell as he saw his own form changing. His physical form was the same as Stitch and Leroy, but more chubbier and slightly taller. His fur was a mixture between blue and purple; like a mauv colour. He had a scaly turqoise under-belly and eye-sockets, **(A/N) Like Stitch is dark blue and his under-belly and eye-sockets are light blue).** He had four arms, slightly crooked antennas, quills on his back, the same black eyes, and serrated long black claws. His teeth were as strong and sharp as Hyena teeth. He also had a diamond-shaped patch of fur on his back, a short slithery, spiked lizard tail, and his big, long ears have a few rips in them. When his eyes glew for a short moment, they glew pitch-red. Dash now wore a dark green and black jumpsuit.

Dash was amazed by his new form, but still concerned about the matter at hand. He looked on as his father's image began to fade away.

"But...how can I go back? I am not the same as I once was!" pleaded Dash, hoping his father would give him an answer.

_"Remember who you are. You are my son, and the one true king."_ responded Stitch distantly. He then continues to disappear, along with his Dash's temporary alien form_. "Remember who you are...",_ responded Stitch distantly.

"No! Please! Don't leave me!" cried Dash, now in his human form, helplessly.

"Remember..."

"Father!"

"Remember..."

"Don't leave me." pleaded Dash sadly.

Stitch spoke one more word before he completely disappeared, _"Remember..."_

Soon, Stitch's image disappeared, leaving Dash alone (except for an amused Wormtail96 and No Limit 5) in the fields. There was only a cloud left of where his father's image was, with the wind going through the grass restlessly.

Wormtail and NL approached, everything seemed to be a joke to them, with Wormtail96 saying, "My, my. What is _that?"_

NL laughed as he continued, "The weather-- Pbbbah! Very peculiar. Don't you think?"

Dash sighed. He knew his father Stitch was right. He had to go back and take his rightful place, but he was still unsure.

"True, the weather is changing." said Dash looking up again with a frown.

"Ahhh, in these cases, Change is good" nodded Wormtail96.

"Yes, but it is not easy though. I know what I must do. But going back means confronting my past, something I have run from for too long." said Dash, wisely, but also sadly.

Suddenly without warning, the Super yelped as something whacked him over the head. He looked and saw that the culprit was the staff wielded by a chuckling Wormtail96.

"Oww! Hey, what was that for?" asked Dash, rubbing his own forehead, groaning.

"It doesn't matter; it's in the past!" said Wormtail96 as he laughs.

"Well, yeah, but it still hurts!" whined Dash like an overgrown baby as he continued rubbing his head.

"Oh, yes. The past can hurt very much." NL explained.

Wormtail96 continued, "But from the way we see it, you either can run from the past...or learn from it."

Wormtail96 swung his staff at Dash again. This time, the Super saw it coming and ducked just in the nick of time.

"Ha! See? So what are you going to do now?" asked Wormtail96 nodding as he smiles.

Dash made a mischievously smirk saying, "First...I'm going to take your stick."

Suddenly, Dash grabbed Wormtail96's staff and, to Wormtail96's horror and NL's guffaw, tossed it aside.

"No, no, no, _no_! Not the stick!" yelled Wormtail96 as he ran over to grab it. He turned around just in time, to see NL giving Dash something.

"Here, take this, Dash" NL said, making some sort of green, purple, and silver key-like weapon appear in Dash's hands. It was a Keyblade **(It looks like King Mickey's but with different colours). **

"Whoa! A Keyblade!" Dash said in awe.

"Your father wanted you to have this when you were old enough. Use it wisely" NL told him.

"I will. Thanks, both of you" Dash nodded. With that, he span 'round on his heels and began running off at top speed, Keyblade in hand.

Wormtail96 yelled after him, "Where are you going?"

"Is there any need for you guys to ask? I am going back!" shouted Dash happily as he ran off to make his delayed return to The Cartoon Kingdom

Wormtail96 and NL, seeing that they and Stitch had succeeded in convincing the true king to do the right thing, laughed as they said, "Good! Go on! Get out of here! Beat it, ya moocher! HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!"

Wormtail96 and No Limit 5 continued to laugh as Wormtail swung his staff over his head, both the job of themselves and Stitch was done. As stars shot across the sky, a brief song played.

_Busa le lizwe (This land, invincible.)_

_Busa le lizwe (Rule this land)_

_Busa le lizwe (Rule this land)_

_Busa lomhlaba (Rule this land) _

_Sabusa le lizwe (You shall rule this land)_

_Sabusa le lizwe (You shall rule this land)_

_Sabusa le lizwe (You shall rule this land)_

_Busa lomhlaba (Rule this land)_

_

* * *

_

(A/N) Yes! Dash is now gonna go back to The Cartoon Kingdom to confront his past, and...Leroy! Don't miss the next chapter of, _The Dash King! _Read and Review, readers!


	15. Chapter 15: Dash Returns Home

**(A/N) Hello, everyone! Welcome back to Chapter 15 of _The Dash King!_** **Things get intense in this chapter, but of course, we shall have the unforgetable 'Luau!' song/dance from Jack Spicer, Bloo, and Storm! On with the chapter!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 15**

**Dash Returns Home**

In the jungle somewhere, Jack Spicer, Bloo and Storm were sleeping, snoring very loudly. Bloo was curled up like a ball on Storm with the Albatross lying on his back, mumbling 'grub, grub, grub' softly. Jack was sleeping next to them, with his back laid against Storm's side. As they sleeped, something taped Jack on the shoulder saying, "Hey, hey, wake up, will ya?"

Jack mumbled as he woke up. As he opened his eyes slowly, he saw a pink rabbit looking at him. Suddenly, freaked out, he yelped in suprise, resulting in Storm and Bloo waking yelping as well.

"It's OK. Whoa, _whoa._ It's OK. It's ME!" said Yin surprised.

Jack calmed down and groaned, "Don't ever do that again! _Rabbits, oy!"_

"Have you three seen Dash?" Yin then asked

Bloo put his hand to his head as he looked at Yin. "Well, we thought he was with _you_" Jack, Bloo and Storm, right after Dash left to be alone with Yin, tried a few tricks to break them up, but failed. Of course, they knew Dash left after witnessing his argument with Yin, believing that they have broken up. And of course, they chose not to mention it.

"Well he was, but now I can't find him. Where is that Super?" Yin groaned, rubbing her head in frustration.

"Ho, ho, ho, ho!" laughed a voice. The three turned and saw Wormtail96 and No Limit 5 in the tree, smiling. "You won't find him _here._ Ha ha", With a bow, Wormtail96 added, "The king...has returned."

Yin looked surprised, then she smiled, knowing what Wormtail96 had meant.

"I can't believe it." said Yin quietly. She then exclaimed loudly, "He's gone back!"

"Gone back? What are you talking about?" Jack asked in confusion as he turned to talk to Wormtail96 and NL. Of course, the wizard and super-hero suddenly disappeared. Jack groans as he yelled, "Hey! What's goin' on here? Who _are _those freaks?!"

"Oy, vay! Why are those two more mysterious than the last time me and Jack met him?!" Bloo exclaimed, dumbfounded.

Yin presumed Bloo and Jack, but maybe not Storm, had met Wormtail96 and NL before in the past, but decided to keep to the subject. "Bloo, Jack, Storm, Dash has gone back to challenge Leroy".

"Who?" asked Jack, puzzled.

"Leroy".

"Leroy? Isn't that name derived from Old French, meaning "the king."?" asked Storm, puzzled. **(A/N) It's true!)**

"Yeah, that's what it means, but obviously, Leroy is probably some defomed, evil, diety, hell-bent on bringing the world into the apocalypse" Bloo stated smugly, folding his arms.

Yin just paused and stared at him blankly, and only blinking a couple of times, "No, no, no. Leroy is his uncle." Yin then explained, shaking her head.

"One of those two is his uncle?! Why didn't they say that when they introduced Hakuna Matata to me and Bloo the first time?!" exclaimed Jack confused.

"No! I mean, Dash has back to The Cartoon Kingdom to challenge his uncle Leroy, to take his place as king!" explained Yin in frustration.

The three looked at each other, then looked back understanding...well, try to anyway.

"Ohhhhhh." said Jack, Bloo, and Storm at once.

* * *

It took Dash almost a long time to go through the unforgiven desert but his determination to do what was right kept him doing at his full speed. 

Soon, he arrived at the lip of a cliff and came what used to be his former home. Dash looked on in shock. Yin wasn't over exagurating. The Cartoon Kingdom wasn't what it used to be as it seemed to be as terrible as The OmniDroid Graveyard. Seeing the Kingdom in its state put a combined look of determination and fury on the Super's face. (And those giant statues of Leroy had also kinda jaded it).

"Dash, wait up!" Dash turned and saw Yin arriving, coming up to him on the ledge. She looked at her home and sighed sadly. "It is awful, isn't it?"

"I didn't want to believe you but...now I do." said Dash with a nod.

"What made you come back? What made you change your mind?"

"I finally got some sense knocked into me. And I've got the bump to prove it. Besides, this is _my_ kingdom. If I don't fight for it, who will?"

"I will." said Yin with a nod.

Dash gave a smile to his love as he said, "It will be dangerous, you know?"

"Danger?" asked Yin, quoting Dash from when he was kidding. "_Ha!_ I laugh in the face of danger. Ha ha ha ha!"

"I see nothing funny about this" A voice from behind them said.

The two turned and saw a frowning Jack and Bloo, and a smiling Storm coming up to them.

"Jack, Bloo, Storm! What are you doing here?" asked Dash surprised.

"At your service, my liege." said Storm, as he bowed, he then half-whispered. "But let me tell you, me and Bloo had trouble trying to convince Jack to come. But he caught up to us halfway through the desert."

Not wanting to go into that story right now, Jack walked up to the ledge and observed the view. He groaned. "So...we're going to fight your uncle... for _this?"_

Dash sighed, knowing what Jack is talking about. "I know it's bad now, but yes, Jack; this is my home".

"Well, it's gonna need some tune-ups and work, let me tell you." mumbled Jack. He shrugged as he bowed, adding like a well-rehersed speech, "But...You, Storm and Bloo are the only three in the entire world who have NEVER double-crossed me. Plus, it's good for the self-esteem to be on the winning team ever so often. Thus, while I've learned the hard way that trying to take over the world is more trouble than it's worth, if THIS deal IS that important to you... well, we're with you to the end." he finsished dramatically, with fire-works from no-where shooting off into the sky, making Bloo and Storm go 'Oooh'.

Dash smiled and turned. He and his allies looked over the ledge once more. They knew they got some work to do.

* * *

The heroes sneaked around the The Cartoon Kingdom and arrived at the edge of the castle. Looking from behind a rock, they saw a Bowser, the Koopa Kids (IE Ludwig, Lemmy, Roy, Iggy, Wendy, Morton, Larry, and Bowser Junior), Kevin 11, and a whole bunch of Anti-Toons, and Super Villains sleeping lazily. 

Jack groans as he said, "Anti-Toons and Super Villains. I hate those freaks, including that creepy group of ten with Evil Lilo and Evil Stitch. They are the worst".

"I presume you have had run-ins with Evil Lilo, and Evil Stitch's group before?" Dash asked whispering to Jack.

"Yes, back at me and Bloo's former home. Long story," Changing the subject, he whispered, "So what's your plan for gettin' past those guys?

"Live bait."

"Good idea. That isn't..." Jack stoped as he looked at Dash and realized what he was thinking, "_Heeey"._

"Come on, Jack-- you guys have to create a diversion." explained Dash, with Yin nodding.

"What do you want me to do? Dress in drag and do the hula?" yelled Jack incredous.

Suddenly, the Koopas, Kevin, Super Villains, and Anti-Toons hear some drums playing and turn. Surprisingly, there was Jack and Bloo dressed like hula girls (A/N) Jack wearing his, over his proper attire). Storm was set up like a stuffed hog, apple and all. Jack and Bloo was singing as they do the hula, Bloo playing a guitar.

Jack & Bloo: _**Luau! **_

Jack: _**If you're hungry for a hunk of fat and juicy meat** _

**Eat our buddy Storm here because he is a treat**

Bloo: _**Come on down and dine** _

**On this tasty swine**

Both: _**All you have to do is get in line**_

"Kill them!" Ludwig said sharply, after a moment of pause from he and the others. Drooling hungrily, all those Super Villains and Anti-Toons, some with forks and knives, came over, planning on eating not just Storm, but Jack and Bloo as well. Storm sang along as he put the apple at his front.

Jack: _**Aaaare you achin'**_

Storm: _**Yup, yup, yup**_

Bloo: _**Foooor some albatross, ay?**_

Storm: _**Yup, yup, yup**_

Storm was winking. He was signaling for Dash and Yin, who was amused at what they were doing, to walk behind the Anti-Toons and Super Villains sneaking to the castle as the bad guys surrounded Jack, Bloo and Storm.

Jack: _**Heeee's a big bird**_

Storm: _**Yup, yup**_

Bloo: _**You could be a big one too. **_

Jack, Bloo, & Storm: _**Oy!**_

By now, the Anti-Toons and Super Villains had surrounded the three. Their distraction had worked, Jack, Bloo, & Storm screamed as they ran off with the hungry bad guys in pursuit.

* * *

As Dash and Yin got by Leroy's henchmen, they arrived at the bottom of the collosal castle 

Dash whispered to Yin, "Yin, go find my mother and rally all those you know who don't follow Leroy." Looking determinate, he added, "I'd look for Leroy".

Yin nodded as she left to do so. Dash began to make his way up the cryptic castle. He looked around for Leroy. He didn't have to search for long...

**"LILO!"** screamed Leroy, who was more overweight, grotesque and wearing his black robe and gold rings, from where he was at on the castle. Dash stoped to watch this.

Dash's mother, Lilo, not afraid, ascends the steps of the castle to where Leroy was. The remaining Anti-Toons and Super Villains who didn't chase Jack, Bloo, and Storm growled as they snapped at her from a few metres back, trying to bite her. Lilo glared disdainfully at them as she ascended. She arrived and stood next to her late husband's brother.

"What do you want now, Leroy?" asked Lilo with a frown.

"Where is your hunting party, my wife? They're not doing their job." said Leroy angrily. He put his claw around Lilo's waist, another on the back of her head, and pulled her foward, threateningly.

Lilo pulled away from him, and said calmly, yet angrilly, "Okay, First off, you are not my husband, so stop calling me your wife, while you have one already. And Second, we can't hunt anymore because there's no food. The herds have moved on."

"No! You're just not looking hard enough!" snapped Leroy as he turns around angrily.

"It's _over._ There's nothing left." exclaimed Lilo upset. She sighed as she added, "We've only got one choice. We _have _to leave the castle".

"We will do no such thing!" snapped Leroy as he turned back angrily.

"Then you have sentenced us to death!"

"Then so be it." remarked Leroy as he begins to leave.

"You-you can't do that!" said Lilo, shocked and disgusted at what Leroy was doing.

"I'm the king. I can do whatever I want!"

"If you were _half_ the king Stitch was, you would nev..."

Hearing his brother's name had enraged Leroy, as he turned around and slashed Lilo hard with his claw knocking her to the ground.

"I am _ten _times the King Stitch _ever _was!" Leroy roared furiously at the top of his lungs.

Suddenly, Leroy heared a roar/scream, which made him, Lilo (who was still dizzily on the ground), and others look up in shock,** "LEROY!!!"**

Leroy gasped in shock and fear as he saw a familiar figure on the edge.

There, on the ledge, in his alien form...was Dash!

* * *

**(A/N) Oh, yes! Dash is back! And sorry to leave it at the point where it becomes most intense, but don't worry, I'll be back to update soon! Anyway, next chapter, Dash confronts Leroy, and the truth of Stitch's death is revealed to the Kingdom! Don't miss it! Read and Review!**


	16. Chapter 16: The Truth Revealed

**(A/N) Welcome back to Chapter 16 of _The Dash King! _Here, The truth of Stitch's death is revealed to the Toon Landers, and there is quite A LOT of action! Including the "MISTER ALBATROSS!" segement! On with the chapter! **

* * *

Chapter 16

**The Truth Revealed**

After a spit second, Dash leaped out and went to his mother's side. Seeing his mother getting hit like that, Dash could watch and let this go on no more.

As everyone else watched in shock, Leroy was understandably frightend, "Stitch? No, it can't be. You're dead!" said Leroy in horror as he backed away. Because of the darkness, alien physical appearance, and roar, he had mistaken his own nephew for the brother he had killed.

Dash, ignoring what Leroy was saying, arrived at Lilo's side. He nudged her, getting her up. Looking at Dash and because her vision was foggy, she presumed Dash was Stitch as well.

"Stitch?" whispered Lilo in disbelief.

"No, mother. It's me." said Dash with a smile, turning back into his human form.

Lilo's vision became clear as she saw her son for the first time in years. She smiled as she recognized him.

"Dash? You're alive?" Lilo then looked confused as she said, "But how can that possibly be?"

"That will need to be explained in time. But that doesn't matter now;" said Dash as he hugged his mother softly. "I'm home."

"Dash?" asked Leroy, surprised to see the boy he had presumed dead for years. He calmed down and managed to get back in form with a smile. "_Dash!_ I'm a little surprised to see you...alive."

He glared angrily with his teeth bared and his eyes narrowing down to slits at the spacific ten villains above him. The same villains who told him that they hade killed Dash years ago (With Evil Stitch making it sound more gory and as if he did all the work). Evil Lilo, Evil Stitch, Bowser Junior, Yuck, Saranoia, Carl, Pete, Shego, Drakken, and Boogey gulped nervously as they grumbled things, such as, "Oh, boy", and "We're screwed" and went into the shadows to hide.

Lilo stood up and looked at Dash with pride as the true king went up to the false one, still furious at what Leroy did. He snapped, "Give me one reason why I shouldn't rip your ears off!"

"Oh, Dash, you must understand." said Leroy apologetic as his nephew backed him to a wall. "I have pressures of ruling the kingdom after all."

"Don't worry, because those pressures are no longer yours. Step down, Leroy."

Leroy smiled innocently as he said, "Oh, oh, ye - Well, I would, heh, naturally, I assure you, heh - however, there is one little problem. You see _them?_" Leroy pointed to the Anti-Toons, Super Villains, etc. standing on the rocks above growling evilly at Dash. Leroy shrugged as he said, "They believe _I'm_ the king".

"Well _we_ don't!" Dash and Leroy saw Yin arriving with all the Toon Landers (Including Yang and Grim, with Grim still in his cage), well, all those not loyal to Leroy, that is. Yin narrowed her eyes at Leroy as she said, "Dash is the rightful king".

"The choice is yours, Leroy. Either you stepped down and let me take my rightful place with you still part of the Kingdom. **OR** you fight for the throne." Dash said, challenging his uncle, as he made his Keyblade appear in his hands. He pointed it at Leroy, threateningly.

Leroy was most definately not worthy because he still had one trick up his robe, one he had been saving in case Dash, even though he doubted it, did return alive. He began to walk around his nephew.

"Oh, must it all end in _violence?_ I, of all people, hate to be responsible for the death of a family member. Wouldn't you agree, Dashiel?" asked Leroy slyly, as he pulled down the neck collar of his robe, and began prying his claws through his furry chest.

"Oh, Please! Do you really think that will work, Leroy? I have put it all behind me!" snapped Dash, though what Leroy was saying is weakening him emotionally.

"Maybe, but let me ask your faithful subjects. Have _they_ put it behind_ them?"_ Leroy asked, nodding to Yin and the others.

"Dash, what is he talking about?" asked Yin, puzzled. She was curious to know as this meant reveal why Dash did not return to The Cartoon Kingdom in the first place.

Seeing doubt looks on Yin and the others' faces gave Leroy the advantage he needed. He smiled evilly at Dash as he walked up to him.

"Ahh, that's right. You haven't told them your little secret, eh?" asked Leroy in devious delight. "Well, Dash, now's your chance to tell them. Tell them who's fault it is, that Stitch _died!"_

Yin, Lilo, Yang, Grim, and the others were taken by suprise when they heared Leroy say this. They turned to Dash curiously, expecting an answer from him. He seemed to be trying to keep silent.

Then with a sad sigh, Dash steped forward and did something unexpected.

"It's...my fault," said Dash sadly, making the Keyblade dissapear.

Yin, Lilo, Yang, Grim and their allies were really tooken back and by suprise upon hearing this. As Yin, Yang and Grim look on in confusion, Lilo steps up to her son in confusion and grief. She tried her best not to believe any of this

"Dash, come on. This just can't be true. Please tell me none of this is true." said Lilo sadly.

Dash did not want to look his mother in the eyes. He closed his own, and turned the other way slightly as he said regretfully, "It's true...It's my fault".

"But Dash, I just don't understand why..." Lilo began, but got cut off by Leroy.

"Ah, ha! You see?! He admitts it! Murderer, Murderer, Muderer, pants on fire!" yelled Leroy like an immature child tattling to his mother, as lightning crashes behind his head to punctuate the line.

"No! It was an accident!" protested Dash, now trying to call back his anger.

Leroy walked around Dash as if like a LA cop as he continued to accuse his nephew, "Now, I just need to get this straight; If it weren't for you, Stitch would still be alive. It's your fault he's dead; do you honestly deny this, Dash?!"

"No...I don't..." said Dash, weakened by his uncle's accusations.

"Then...you're..._guilty!"_ said Leroy severely.

"No, I am not a murderer." exclaimed Dash, shivering. Leroy, The Anti-Toons, and Super Villains were backing the Super up the observation platform of the Castle. Yin and everyone else could do nothing in horror an confusion. They didn't know who to believe.

"Oh, Dash, you're in trouble again. But this time, Daddy isn't here to save you. And now** EVERYONE.. KNOWS... _WHY!!!"_**

Suddenly, Dash fell over the edge of the platform, managing to use his fingers to hang on for dear life.

"Dash!" cried Yin in horror as she watched helplessly.

Lightning struck below him, starting a big fire.

Leroy looked down on Dash and smiled evilly. He said, "Now this looks familiar. Hmm. Where have I seen this before? Let me think. Hmmm... hmmm", Leroy pretended to think for a bit as he sat back on his big butt. Then he smirked as he said, "Oh yes, I remember. This is just the way your father looked before he died".

Suddenly, Dash yelps as Leroy grabs him with his claw the same way, unknowingly to Dash, to Stitch years ago.

With a smirk, the villain then whispered into Dash's ear, "Oh, yeah, one more thin; Just to get this out of the way before I send you falling to your death, here's **MY** little secret: _I killed Stitch"._

Upon hearing that, Dash's mind went back to the memory of his father Stitch's death. He had no idea why his father fell the way he did. And all these years, it wasn't Dash's fault at all...it was Leroy's!

In his memory, his younger self's voice in the scream of when his father was killed seemed to blend with his older one, **"NoooooOOOO!"**

With great anger, Dash suddenly leaped up, much to Leroy's shock and kicks the true murderer of Stitch in the jaw and down to the ground. Dash quickly put his feet on top of Leroy's chest/shoulder, and summoned the Keyblade; holding it above, and ready to bring it down into Leroy's skull. Leroy looked horrified, nervous, and shaken as he realized what he just did: he confessed his crime. Leroy would have tried to kick him off, but his legs has sunken to far up into his own fat, it was usless.

"Murderer!" screamed Dash angrily at Leroy. Everyone else, mostly Yin, Yang, Grim, Lilo, and the Toon Landers, were surprised at this sudden change.

"No. Dash. Please..." Leroy said nervously.

"Tell them the _truth!"_ snarled Dash as he began to choke his evil uncle.

Leroy then got angry, "The truth?! You want the truth?! You can't handle the truth! No truth handler, you! Bah, I deride your truth-handling abilities...!" Suddenly, Leroy gagged as Dash began to choke him harder by pushing up the fat from his chest to his throat. Leroy managed to breathe out, quietly but hastily, "All right. _All right._ I did it."

"Louder, stupid. So they can _hear_ you." said Dash angrily.

Furious, Leroy finally managed to get it out clearly, **"I KILLED STITCH!!!"**

Yin and Lilo, shocked and angry that it was Leroy who killed Stitch, and not Dash, both began to lunge towards the false king, all the anger of what they learned and all their years under Leroy's wicked king seems to be fueling them. The Anti-Toons and Super Villains jumped towards Dash and began to fight him, pitching Dash off of Leroy. As Dash did his best fighting them off, Yin, Yang, Lilo, Grim (Just bouncing around in his cage) and their allies joined in, attacking Leroy's hecnhmen.

"_Heeeyyyy-yaaaaah!!!"_ Suddenly Jack Spicer, Bloo, and Storm charged in, weilding their weapons. They join in the fight, knocking some Heartless around a bit.

"'Scuse me. Pardon me. Comin' through. Hot stuff. Whoo!" laughed Jack as he, Bloo, and Storm knocked down the Delightful Children From Down The Lane like they were bowling pins.

Lilo then grabbed Terrence and Chad's head and bashed them together.

Yang was currently surrounded by Francais, Loki, The Horned King, Dr. Eggman, and Vilgax. He pulled out his bamboo sword, jumped into the air, and with one big mighty slash, the five villains fell to the ground, groaning, _"OW!" _

Yang landed on his feet, and walked off, twirling his Bamboo sword, and saying, "I rock".

"Charge! Punch and Pow!" Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy, and Evil Ed, Evil Edd, 'n' Evil Eddy exclaimed, both charging at eachother with battering-rams. They ended up knocking each other out.

**"KIDS NEXT DOOR!!! BATTLE STATIONS!!!"** Nigel Uno exclaimed as he and his fellow Kids Next Door charged at the Koopalings (Minus Morton), and vice versa.

"Come on! You punks wanna piece of me!" Grim yelled as he bounced around in his cage, but Mr. Crocker kicked it away, sending him flying up into the air. Grim's cage fell through an opening at the top of the castle, and into the same position as he was, before Yin and the others found him.**_ "OH, NUTS!!!"_**

As Dash blasted off Kevin 11 with his Keyblade, Dash got knocked to a wall by Morton Koopa Jr. He cringed as Morton tried to bite Dash's neck, but a blast from a wizard staff and a Keyblade knocks Morton away. Dash looked above him to see Wormtail96 and No Limit 5 on top of a rock (NL with a black Keyblade and Wormtail96 with his wizard staff). They both scream like they were ninjas and jumped down onto the ground. Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, and several other hyenas and Heartless snarled as they get ready to attack. They attacked but the duo fought them like they were in a kung-fu "B-Movie" style, with some cheesy sound effects added in.

"WwwA! Hozah! Hazoww! Yaa! Yah!" yelled The duo as they hit various Hyenas and Heartless, with their weapons. Oogie Boogie came from behind but Wormtail96 hits him hard with a back-fist without looking, knocking him to the ground. "HhyEEOOWww!"

* * *

Jack and Bloo screamed as they off being pursuit by a laughing Evil Lilo, Evil Stitch, Bowser Junior, Yuck, Saranoia, Carl, Pete, Shego, Drakken, and Boogeyman. They ran right into the cave in an attempt to get away. Grim, who was crumbling since he was still in his cage, spotted him upon arrival. 

"Hey, you two, get me out of here!" yelled Grim from his bone cage.

"Screw that! Let me in there!" yelled Jack as he and Bloo got into the bone cage for safety. However it didn't look like they would be safe as they saw Evil Lilo, Evil Stitch, Bowser Junior, Yuck, Saranoia, Carl, Pete, Shego, Drakken, and Boogey, coming over to them and Grim with wicked smirks on their faces.

"..._Ple-he-hease_ don't eat me". Bloo began to beg.

"Well, to bad!" said Yuck with a grin.

"We did not think to see you two again after terrorizing you at your home, Spicer and Blooregard, but now it looks like we are going to have ourselves a two course dinner, with bone tooth-picks." said Evil Stitch chuckling evilly.

"Hey!" The Ten Villains turned and saw a stern Storm at the cave entrance. "Problem?"

"Hey, who's the buzzard?" asked Evil Lilo looking at Storm puzzled.

Storm narrowed his eyes angrily as he snapped while speaking like Robert De Niro, "Are you talking to me?"

"Uh, oh. They called him a dope." yelped Jack to Grim concerned, as he and Bloo realized what just happened, seeing it happened many times before.

"Are you talking to me?!" repeated Storm more angrier now.

"You shouldn't have done that." Bloo told a confused Evil Lilo.

**"ARE YOU TALKING TO ME?!"** yelled Storm in the angriest of voices.

"Now they're in for it." Jack and Bloo said to himself in amusement.

**"THEY CALL ME...MISTER ALBATROSS!!!"** roared Storm.

The albatross then roared as he charged at the shocked and nervous Ten Villains. Evil Lilo, Evil Stitch, and Bowser Junior even held onto each other and squeaked, _"I want my mommy"._

Outside the cave, Aku, The Night Master, and Bowser looked inside in shock as Storm was beating the tar out of Evil Lilo, Evil Stitch, Bowser Junior, Yuck, Saranoia, Carl, Pete, Shego, Drakken, and Boogeyman.

"Take that, and that!" yelled Jack and Bloo form inside the cave.

"Ouch, ouch! That hurts!" yelped Carl's voice.

"And more of this! And this! And one of those!" yelled Storm, beating the Ten Villains from inside the cave.

"Take that, you stupid...!" screamed Grim joining in the fun.

Suddenly, a beaten up Bowser Junior, Yuck, Saranoia, Carl, Pete, Shego, Drakken, and Boogeyman, ran out and away from the cave in fear, knocking down Aku, The Night Master, and Bowser (With Bowser Junior clinging onto his father's leg, wailing like a baby) as they run off. The three got up and ran after them.

Then, Evil Lilo and Evil Stitch ran out of the cave. Evil Lilo had been shoved into Evil Stitch's mouth, up to her big butt. **"NANI!!!" **the two wailed, as they scuttles of to Evil Nani for comfort, like a couple of babies.

Jack, Bloo, Storm and Grim, the skeleton now freed and put back together, came out of the cave very excited, making noises like a chant for a certain former talk show host.

* * *

Dash, after dealing punishment to his enemies, looks around for the one who killed his father. He then saw Leroy making a hasty retreat on a ledge of the castle. Dash narrowed his eyes angrily and chased after him up the castle stairs. Leroy was not going to get away with his crimes. Not this time...

* * *

**(A/N) Alright! I loved writing this Chapter! And the next and final chapter is the long-awaited, 'The Battle For The Throne'. Don't miss it, as Dash takes on Leroy and takes his rightfull place as King! Read and Review!**


	17. Chapter 17: The Battle For The Throne

**(A/N) Here we are with the final chapter of _The Dash King! _Here, Dash fights Leroy, takes his rightful place as King, and...we meet who is playing Kiara. On with the chapter! **

* * *

Chapter 17

The Battle For The Throne

Leroy ran up to the high point of the castle, trying to escape. Upon arrival, the evil alien stopped and gasped as he saw a sheer drop from where he was at. He knew he was trapped. After catching his breath, since he was so fat and un-healthy, he turned and saw Dash jumping up and landing. With a vengeful look on his face, he began to approach him. Leroy realized that he was cornered and was at Dash's mercy. That is, if the true king had any to spare.

"Murderer." hissed Dash quietly and severely as he approached the one who had lied to him all these years.

"Dash, Dash. Please. Please have mercy. I beg you," begged Leroy in concern.

"You don't deserve to _live_."

"But, Dash, I am... ah... _family_!" said Leroy as he gulped very unsure of his tactic. He quickly thought up something and said, "It' the Anti-Toons and Super Villains who are the real enemy. It was their fault! It was their idea!"

What Leroy did not know was that Evil Lilo, Evil Stitch, Bowser Junior, Yuck, Saranoia, Carl, Pete, Shego, Drakken, and Boogeyman had followed he and Dash up the castle, and they had been listening in. They looked shocked upon hearing what he was saying. Then, with a look of fury and betrayal on their faces, they stormed off hissing and growling.

Dash did not buy Leroy's lie as he got in his uncle's face, saying, "Why should I believe you? Everything you ever told me was a _lie."_

"Well, what are you going to do? You wouldn't kill your own Uncle...?" asked Leroy with a nervous grin.

Dash glared at the murderer for a while. Then he said, "No, Leroy. I'm not like you, and I'll _never _be like you"

Leroys was in relief, knowing the kid who was Stitch's son would not bring himself to strike Leroy down dead. Leroy then said, "Oh, Dash, thank you. You are truly noble. I'll make it up to you, I promise. Tell me, how can I, ah, prove myself to you? Tell me; I mean, anything.

"Run," said Dash, expressing his anger. "Run away, Leroy. And never return."

Leroy realized that Dash was repeating the same words he told him years ago. The alien nods. He walked off as if he was doing what he is told, looking downward as he did.

"Yes. Of course. As you wish..._your Majesty_!"

Without warning, Leroya swipes a few coals at Dash's face. Dash yelled out in surprise and pain, as he used his arms to block most of the coals reaching his eyes. This gave Leroy a chance to strike. Dash brushed the coals away from his arm, just in time to catch Leroy, leaping at him, and the two began the fight.

Leroy first tried an attempt to bite to Dash's head, but the Super grabbed both the alien's upper and lower jaw and slammed his head to the ground. But this gave Leroy the chance to kick Dash foward. Leroy then broke a stone club off of the wall of the castle, and charged at Dash, ready to bring the club down on his head.

Dash eye's then glowed red in fury. As Leroy brought the club down, a purple claw grabbed it in its fist. Dash had gone alien. He stood up and was in a stalemate between Leroy for control of the stone club. Dash then roared in Leroy's face, making the red alien very nervous.

The two enemies fought for control of the club, leading the two up the roof of the castle. Their great strength then grew too strong, resulting in the club to break. This made Leroy slip and fall down to the edge of the roof. Dash then lunged at leroy, sending both of them to a lower part of the castle roof.

Leroy then clamped his jaws onto Dash's shoulder, making him swat the red alien away, into a whole row of gargoyles. This gave Leroy the chance to hid. Dash then walked though the row of gargoyles, looking for his enemy. He saw something he fought to be Leroy, and smashed it with his alien strength, but it was just another gargoyle. Leroy, who was standing in the shadows, made his eyes glow yellow for a moment. He then jumped Dash and pinned him down against a gargoyle with two of his claws. As Leroy held up his other two claws, ready to slash Dash, Dash grabbed a flaming torch attached to a wall, and shoved it into Leroy's face. Leroy screamed in pain. Dash then kicked the fat alien out of the row of gargoyles and the two continued their fight.

They were both at the very edge of the castle roof, and Dash then summoned his Keyblade. Both fighter striked blows at each other, with Dash making the most damage in his striked due to his Keyblade. Then Leroy threw a punch and knocked Dash to the ground, sending his Keyblade flying from him out of reach.

Dash looked up and saw a roaring Leroy leaping towards him through the flames. Dash narrowed his eyes as he gathered the courage he needed to use Leroy's own momentum against him. The true king grabbed Leroy by the thoat, and put his feet under Leroy's fat stomach at the last minute and threw the villain over the edge. Dash looked over as Leroy continued falling until he landed at the bottom.

Leroy had survived but groaned as he got up. He was bleading heavily in his stomach, his four arms had been disslocated, he was covered in cuts, bruises etc, his teeth were broken and crooked, and he had a huge gash in the left side of his face. As he got up, he saw ten familiar figures approaching. They were Evil Lilo, Evil Stitch, Bowser Junior, Yuck, Saranoia, Carl, Pete, Shego, Drakken, and Boogeyman who arrived and glared viciously at him. Leroys smiled, not noticing the angry looks on their faces, especially Carl, who had a _very_ angry look.

"Ahh, my friends," said Leroy, believing he would live.

Leroy's happiness was short lived, however, as Evil Lilo just laughed as she said, remarking, "Excuse me? Friends? Funny. Last time I heard, he called us the _enemy_!"

Leroy's face turned to fear and nervousness, with his big long ears dropping, as he realized that the Ten Villains overheard what he said to Dash...and misunderstood.

Evil Stitch remarked, "Yessss...that is what _I_ heard".

The two turned to the other eight and said, "Guy?"

Bowser Junior, Yuck, Saranoia, Carl, Pete, Shego, Drakken, and Boogeyman laughed, this time in a low evil laugh prior to their usual insane laughter, as they, Evil Lilo, and Evil Stitch began walking threateningly towards their former leader. The Koopa family, Heartless, Evil Dash, and all the other Anti-Toons and Super Villains arrived, with looks of vengeance on their faces. Evil Lilo, Evil Stitch, and their Comrades told them what Leroy had said and they were not happy at all.

As his former henchmen surrounded him, Leroy tried to plead to them nervously, "No. L-L-L-Le-Le-Le-Le-Let me explain. No. You don't understand. _No!_ I didn't mean for... No, No! Look, I m sorry I called you... No! _NOO!_"

It was too late for Leroy to save himself as Evil Lilo, Evil Stitch, Bowser Junior, Yuck, Saranoia, Carl, Pete, Shego, Drakken, Boogeyman and their fellow comrades jumped the evil alien and attacked him, tearing him to shreds and devouring his delicious fat body parts. His final ear-piercing scream was drowned out by the Anti-Toons, and Super Villains' wicked laughter. Dash, who was watching, cringed as he watched from the cliff. Leroy was given the chance to leave but now, the only way he could leave now...was in a most painful and terrible death.

Soon, rain opened up and dousing the fire. The battle was over.

* * *

After Leroy was killed by his former henchmen, the Anti-Toons and Super Villains fled the castle, every last one of them. The true king then came down the castle steps, turning back to human for, to greet everyone who was waiting for them, Grim even bowing to the Super who once made a fool out of him when Dash was younger. He smiled as he greeted his mother Lilo, his friend Yang, and his love Yin, hugging them each. 

"Thank goodness, you're all right" Yin whispered, while hugging him.

"We cannot thank you enough for freeing us, Dash" Yang smiled, with all the other Toon Landers nodding.

"Your father would be so proud of you" Lilo whispered, proudly, hugging her son.

After they were done, the four turned and looked up. They saw Wormtail96 and No Limit 5 making motions towards the observation platform of the castle. Dash knew what this meant. Now that Leroy has been destroyed, he must ascend his place as the king of The Cartoon Kingdom.

Dash noded as he headed towards the castle. Before he went up the castle stair case, he saw Jack Spicer, Bloo and Storm standing nearby, bowing towards the Super they hade raised since they first found him. The Super smiled as he huged them both.

"Thanks, guys. I couldn't have done it without you." said Dash.

Jack, Bloo and Storm nodded happily then motioned him to go on. Dash then climbed up to where Wormtail96 and NL were up. Before he went up the observation platform, the Super huged the duo like his father, Stitch, did with Wormtail96 on the day Dash himself was born. Wormtail96 and NL smiled as they hugged back. NL then fitted a hooded regal purple cape with a half-moon broach around Dash's neck

The duo soon let go and nodded, "It is time."

Dash turned and, very majestically with powerful music playing in the air, he began to march up the stairs to the observation tower through the pouring rain. Yin, Lilo, Yang, Grim, Jack, Bloo, Storm, Wormtail96, No Limit 5, etc. watch as he went to the platform. Dash looked up into the sky as a hole appeared in the clouds showing the stars up above.

As one bright star shone briefly, Dash could hear his father Stitch's voice in the sky saying, "_Remember_..."

Dash nodded as he gained the confidence and strength he needed to do this. He then began to roar out, turning alien briefly on each roar, as if declaring himself the new king of the castle and The Cartoon Kingdom. The Toon Landers and some of their allies roared back in reply. As Dash took his rightful place as king, a song began to play.

Background Singer: **_Busa le lizwe (Rule this land) _**

Busa le lizwe (Rule this land)

Busa le lizwe (Rule this land)

Bus-busa ngo xolo (Rule, rule with peace)

(Obscured verse)

Male Singer: **_Se-fi-le _**

Baba ti-tabo

Maye babo

Busa lomhlaba (Rule this land)

Background Singer: **_(Obscured verse)_**

Male Singer: **_He! _**

Se-fi-le

Busa Dash! Busa Dash! (Rule Dash! Rule Dash! )

Ubuse ngo xolo (You must rule with peace)

Ubuse ngo thando (You must rule with love)

Ubuse ngo xolo (You must rule with peace)

Ubuse ngo thando (You must rule with love)

Ubuse ngo xolo (Rule with peace)

* * *

Time had passed since Dash became king that day. Once everyone heard that Dash has returned, alive and well, as the new king, the herds returned to their own homes which has since been restored to its beautiful and peaceful self.

A horde of Cartoon Characters gathered around the castle for a special ceremony. Dash and his queen, Yin, had themselves a new daughter and wanted everyone to come for the presentation. Dash, Yin, Lilo, Yang, Jack, Bloo and Storm were up on the rock looking down at the cheering crowd. As Grim arrived, flying down next to them, Jack held his hands together and did a classic victory wave, while Bloo and Storm smiled happily. As everyone made cheers just like when Dash was born, one last song is performed.

Background Singer: **_Ingonyama nengw' enamabala _**

Ingonyama nengw' enamabala

Male Singer: **_(ngw' enamabala-wa)_**

Full Chorus: **_Till we find our place _**

On the path unwinding

Dash and Yin looked at each other and smiled lovingly. They hugged each other and kissed.

****

In the Circle

The Circle of Life

The king and queen then moved aside to allow Wormtail96, with NL at his side, through to show their newborn daughter: a little Asian girl who had raven hair with a pink strand, named Juniper. Wormtail96 lifted up Junioer to show her to her future servants as the song and story came to an end. The Circle of Life was complete.

****

Circle of... Liiife

The End...for now.

* * *

(A/N) And that's a rap! I most definatley enjoyed this. Now, as promised, I would give you the cast for the sequal, which will be up some time in the future.

Zira-Bonnie (That IS NOT for definate. I just can't get that pairing out of my head. Untill I can find a better pairing for Leroy, she's on the list)

Nuka-Zim

Vitani-Gaz

And as for Kovu, well, I think you've all got the idea on who that is. Anyway, I'm now gonna focus attention on Dannyladdin 2: The Return of Jack Spicer, and a original story, that features Stitch's eight OC... well, you'll have to wait and see about that second one.

Read and Review!


End file.
